32 lugares
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: One-shots sin orden ni concierto, inspirados y ubicados en las 32 naciones cuyos representativos fueron a Rusia.
1. De Rusia con hedor

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Desde Rusia con hedor**_

 **Moscú, Rusia**

 **Calle Nikolskaya**

 **11 de junio de 2018**

 **Mediodía, hora local**

Para Lynn y Margo, la cosa es más que clara. Pagar entradas para una semifinal de la Copa del Mundo de soccer en una nación que es tenida por "enemiga íntima" vale tanto la pena como empatar en un concurso de comer perros calientes.

Lo gracioso, es que no tuvieron que desembolsar mucho.

Los organizadores de dicho concurso no alcanzaron a costear pases dobles para la final, sino que compensaron a ambas con pases dobles a una semifinal, a elegir, y podían llevar a un acompañante mayor de edad, o a un menor siempre que fuesen acompañadoa por un adulto.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir, Fran? -pregunta Lynn, dando cuenta de un sándwich de arenques ahumados con una cara de asco que solo pone con los gases de Lori.

-Te agradezco que me trajeran con ustedes y tu madre, Lynn -agradece Francisco, apenas soportando el olor del pescado-, ¿pero tenías que pedir esa cosa?

-No había algo más decente -responde la castaña, dejando ver una cabeza de arenque en su boca.

-O barato -secunda la rubia de prominente nariz-. Y odio que no dejen meter comida en los estadios.

-Tú si me entiendes, Margo -eructa Lynn sin recato.

El latino no dejaba de sorprenderse por el mundo que era Rusia en ese momento. Aficionados de distintos lugares del mundo iban y venían, aunque no en la cantidad que lo hicieran hace dos semanas. La Plaza Roja, el Kremlin, la calle Lubianka con todo y el temor de los ancianos a que los espien al no pasar junto a un edificio amarillo de aspecto raro... o la calle donde se hallan en este momento. Incluso se sorprendió, en el aeropuerto, de ver a un matrimonio americano con once hijos, la mayoría rubios o castaños, con una niña de la edad de Lincoln y un llameante cabello rojo.

Y las mujeres... Lynn hizo lo posible por hacer que no se distrajera volteando a ver a la máxima gloria de la otrora Tierra de los Zares. Mujeres venidas de todos los confines de la Rusia europea y buena parte de la asiática acudían como atractivo visual que no pocos hombres, y Francisco se cuenta entre ellos, quisieran llevarse más de una como recuerdo.

Por desgracia, una joven de la edad de sus acompañantes se le acercó. Bronceada, un poco llenita y más alta para su gusto, pero no le pide nada, piensa mientras se pierde, a las delgadas y planitas como Lynn.

- _Disculpe_ -pregunta la extraña en su lengua madre-, ¿puede decirme donde se encuentra el estadio Luzhniki?

Perdido, no hace sino recrearse en esos ojos grises que invitavan, inocentes, a tomarla de la mano y llevarla por comida, no importando el precio.

Lynn, desde luego, tiene otro plan.

-¡Oye! ¿Tú entender mi idioma? -arrastra Lynn cada palabra, como si tratara a alguien más lento que ella.

-¡Lo siento! -secunda Margo, imitando un poco el habla, mientras la nativa busca un diccionario ruso-inglés- ¡Disculpación a mi amiga! ¡Ser americanos!

-Bien... -responde lentamente la extraña, quitándose la ushanka de la cabeza y descubriendo un cabello tan blanco como el de Lincoln, buscando qué decir-... Gracias... por nada... ah... perritas americanas.

Sin mediar palabra, la extraña solo se inclina y reparte besos en las mejillas de ambas adolescentes, y un beso corto en los labios del latino, antes de colocarse la ushanka e ir con un policía por la información que busca, dejando a un anonadado grupo tras ella.

-¿De qué me perdí? -pregunta Rita, tras el grupo, comiendo un perogi, esa suerte de pastelillo con frutos rojos y algo parecido al queso mascarpone.

-De nada, señora -responde Margo, tapando la boca de Lynn con lo que le quedaba del bocadillo.

-¿Nos vamos entonces? -pregunta la mujer en cuanto la tercia juvenil se compone un poco- Quiero aprovechar que nos vamos en dos días para ir a Izmailovo y comprar algunas cosas para tus hermanos.

~o~

Con un mal sabor de boca. Así se siente Francisco en cuanto acompaña a Lynn al baño del estadio. No se sorprende de verlos limpios y malolientes, siendo que no pocos aficionados han ido en el transcurso del juego, mismo que se ha cargado de dramatismo por un remate de Perišić en el segundo tiempo.

Mientras espera fuera, no deja de pensar en Lynn. Agresiva, tosca, algo grosera, un poco mal perdedora... esos fueron los defectos que hace menos. La sabe poco dispuesta a compartir, pero podría convencerla de ello. Sus hermanas le dijeron, y esto no lo podía echar en cara, que ella es algo influenciable, aunque también sea leal y persistente.

Fuera de eso, todo un sueño.

-¿Qué tal el juego? -pregunta la deportista Loud.

-Se fueron a tiempo extra -repone Francisco, un poco asqueado por los efluvios.

-¿Y tus labios?

-¿Perdón?

A pesar de su corta estatura, Lynn hizo lo posible por saltar y aferrarse a los hombros del chico lo mejor que puede para besarle, aunque él no parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡Te apesta la boca, Lynnarina! -protesta Francisco, un tanto divertido y asqueado a la vez

-Es tu castigo -responde ella- por besuquearte con una extraña.

Sin previo aviso, la castaña vuelve a enterrar sus labios en los del moreno, que no sabe si sufrir o disfrutar, mientras se deja sonar un atronador grito por un nuevo gol de los croatas.

-Y eso será de aquí hasta que volvamos a casa -agrega, antes de devolverse a la boca de su novio.

~o~

 **El Mundial... Ese bonito evento que no solo es fútbol.**

 **Por consideración al año, y al hecho de no ver algo así (y tener la idea en mi cabezota desde hace tiempo).**

 **Por consideración, serán cortos breves. Y me iré en un orden grupal. Si quieren ver una situación en tal país, pueden hacerme la sugerencia y la tomaré en cuenta. No todo será con los Loud de por medio, por lo que estoy abierto a sugerencias... carajo. No debo ser redundante...**

 **Cómo sea. Tengo los títulos en mente, pero no a los protagonistas de tales historias, excepto por la que sigue y una del grupo F. Lo que sí... sugerencias, por favor.**

 ***Ushanka: gorro de caza ruso, originalmente hechos con piel de oso, ciervo o alce. Ahora, mayormente son de material sintético.**

 ***El edificio referido en la calle Lubianka no es otro sino el temido cuartel de la KGB.**

 ***¿Captaron el pequeño tributo a Jakobs-snipper?**

 _ **See you in the next fiction.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer.**_


	2. Liam de Arabia

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Liam de Arabia**_

 **A las afueras de Al-Mubarraz, Arabia Saudí**

 **4 de abril de 2026**

 **Dunas de Al-Jafurah**

 **4:00 pm, hora local**

Una cosa que a Hattie siempre le ha disgustado ha sido ver un inmenso vacío, sin posibilidades de refugio bajo el candente sol.

Por lo menos esa planicie que precede a las dunas es roca sólida, por mucho un suelo parecido al del Mediterráneo. No sabe si agradecer que pueda evitar observar el código de vestimenta del Corán o maldecir eso, llevando un pantalón corto negro, una blusa de manga corta aguamarina y un chaleco de color arena.

No está aquí por placer. Para ser Arabia un país rico por su producción petrolera, no quiere decir que haya turismo en él. Está por trabajo, ya que, concerniente a la Cuna del Islam, no existe (y no puede ser mejor) dicho concepto. Las visas de turista, sencillamente, no existen.

La gente local fue amable al decirle, traductor mediante, cómo relajarse y refrescarse en esa tierra hostil al ser humano. Bastaba con sacarse las pesadas botas, más propias para un ambiente frío que para el desierto, quitarse los calcetines y meter los pies en la arena.

Sintiendo el agradable tacto de la arena entre sus pies, no deja de echar de menos su hogar, las comodidades de casa o a los pocos amigos que ha hecho. Todo ello por echarle una mano a su primo y a aquél curioso amigo suyo.

A lo lejos, ve a su primo y a Lincoln, tratando de domar un orix sedado. El individuo para el que ellos dos trabajan les permitió trabajar con un hermoso macho grisáceo. Esos cuernos, dijo el regente de aquél poblado, le parecen un par de cimitarras que despuntan en el ocaso contra la palidez de la luna. No tiene mucha idea de lo que sea una cimitarra, pero puede constatar que ese orix supera, por mucho, a los animales que viera en los zoológicos de Estados Unidos.

-¿Ya tienes las muestras? -pregunta Liam, extenuado por la corta persecución y el calor.

-Tendremos que esperar por la segunda -masculla Lincoln, acariciando los cuernos de ese ejemplar-. ¿Crees que...?

-Perdimos esa apuesta, Lincoln -admite el cobrizo-. Hoy le toca descansar a Hattie y tienes que... ya sabes... tocarle sus cosas.

-¡No voy a tocar su pene! -protesta el peliblanco.

-No es muy diferente a ordeñar una vaca terca -devuelve el veterinario-. Así que vas y le sacas tanto como puedas ¡o te rompo la...!

-¡Ok! No te molestes, viejo, ya lo hago.

-¡Trátalo con cariño, Lincoln! -bromea Hattie a lo lejos.

Trabajar con su primo no es tan diferente que hacerlo para su tía en la adolescencia. Ella mosma era quien, cada que algún vecino pedía alguna muestra de semen porcino, tenía la nada grata tarea de obtenerlo. Preparar contenedores, hielera, limpiar los tubos de ensayo, montar a los cerdos sobre traseros de imitación... de menos, esa tarea es bien pagada. Pero hacer eso, comparado a hacerlo con animales salvajes, es como comparar la ganancia de un granjero a la de un empresario.

En calidad de mientras, no deja de echarle una mirada a ambos. Lincoln, delgado, no demasiado fuerte pero por igual cuidadoso, a diferencia de la pesada de su hermana mayor, Lynn. En contraste, Liam se había desarrollado bien, y aunque es un genio no certificado, es un poco desorganizado.

Una rápida mirada de este la hizo ruborizarse. No era para menos, pues Liam haría de todo para protegerla de cualquier extraño. Ni hablar de protegerla de algún amigo suyo, Lincoln incluido.

El alojamiento que dispusieron para los tres no era algo a lo que están acostumbrados. No solo por tener que dormir en piezas separadas, sino que asumieron que ella y Liam eran pareja. Eso no la incomoda mucho, habiendo compartido la cama no pocaa veces en su infancia.

~o~

-¿Full otra vez? -masculla el cobrizo, ya relajados, aseados y alimentados, mientras jugaban una partida de póker.

-No es mi culpa de que sean malos jugadores -se excusa Lincoln, vestido solo con un pantalón corto anaranjado y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

-¿Seguro de que no haces trampa? -acusa dudando Hattie.

-Pues no soy yo el que sacó un mazo alterado anoche -contraataca Lincoln-. Tuve suerte de encontrar a un vendedor clandestino con uno decente.

-¿Y qué esperaban, par de tontos? -explota la geek- Apenas y hay algo bueno en este país.

-¿No has visto las estrellas? -cuestiona Liam, llevando a su prima del brazo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres salieron de la habitación que les fuera prestada. Los parientes con prisa y dejando sus manos boca abajo, mientras que Lincoln solo se tomó el asunto con calma, buscando una manta y viendo, por si acaso, el juego de Hattie.

-¿Flor corrida, Hattie? Buen intento -murmuró mientras cambia un diez de espadas por uno de tréboles.

Estando los tres afuera, la vista no solo los abruma, sino que se dejan caer sobre la cobija que el peliblanco sacó.

-Disfruten de la vista -habla Liam en voz baja, cayendo con pesadez sobre su espalda.-. Jugaremos de nuevo en la mañana.

Por una hora, los tres se quedaron mirando al infinito. Muchas más estrellas de las que normalmente podían ver en los lugares en los que han estado, y no por ello dejaban de ser las mismas. Como algún poeta dijera hace miles de años, "contemplar es recibir, y recibir es ser recibido.

Tentado de hacer algo más antes de dormir, Liam se levanta y observa, sorprendido, a uno de los empleados del lugar. Un poco serio en la tarde, el moreno sujeto sonrió un poco bobalicón, esperando a que algo sucediera.

-¿Pasa algo, Liam? -pregunta Hattie, desperezando su cuerpo.

-Bueno...

-Si no practican _Al-Asl_ -habla el hombre, bastante risueño-, usen condón.

-G... gracias -farfulla Liam, apenado por semejante bochorno, antes de que ese empleado se bajara-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Buenas noches, Liam -responde Lincoln, rodando un poco hacia el muro.

-Descansa, primo -replica Hattie, aún acostada.

-¿Seguros que no quieren una última partida? -ofrece el cobrizo.

-Jamás hablaremos de esto -contesta el peliblanco, por fín de pie.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -secunda la chica.

-¿De la partida o...? -

-De lo que dijo ese tipo -interrumpe el mayor perdedor de la víspera, con una idea en mente-. ¿Póker de prendas

-Yo me anoto, Lincoln -se une ella.

-Ya qué -se resigna el otrora granjero.

Para Hattie, esa noche sería muy interesante.

~o~

 **No se si sea mi primer final abierto, pero... disfruten.**

 **La siguiente parada del itinerario... no será tan lejano. Solo una vuelta en el Sinaí al oeste, cruce el canal de Suez y ahí queda.**

 ***Al-Asl: nombre que dan los árabes al coito interrumpido.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction.**_

 ** _Sam the Stormbringe_ r**


	3. Un collar para la reina

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 **32 países**

 **Un pendiente para la reina**

 **El Cairo, Egipto**

 **11 de diciembre de 2020**

 **En medio del Nilo**

 **Atardecer**

Para Clyde, ese viaje a la Tierra de los Faraones no fue lo que esperaba, aunque su acompañante no puede decir lo contrario. Regateos, ataques de alergia, estafas e incluso una carrera apenas viera un cocodrilo nadar, perezoso, a metros de la ribera oriental. ¿Perseguir el autobús en el que mandaron a Lincoln a Hazeltucky? Una baratija, al lado de semejante braceo para usar los remos en aquella pequeña embarcación de remos.

Sabiendo que con Lori no tendrá jamás oportunidad, había recordado a aquella chica, Tori No era lo mismo que la hermana de su mejor amigo, sino una versión un tanto mejorada. No tan imperiosa ni barata, se sorprendió de verle detrás de un jardín de cactáceas justo frente a su casa, insolado, sudoroso y maltrecho.

Habría llamado a la policía para que lo llevaran por acoso, mas algo hubo, en su momento, que le convenció de lo cobtrario. Si se veía demasiado patético, necesitaba ayuda o si le pareció divertido, ella lo ignora. Solo quería que ambos descansaran un poco tras semejante aventura que dejó a McBride tan extenuado que recostó su cabeza sobre su regazo.

El chico pensó un poco en sus padres. La noticia les cayó como balde de agua helada, y tuvieron que tomar toda precaución posible en cuanto supieron que aquella chica parecida a Lori Loud sería la invitada de su "Maní". Llegaron a preguntarle si ella no era familiar de Lincoln, suspirando en cuanto éste les confirmó que no era así.

Le gustaba todo de ella. No era flatulenta como su amor imposible, ni era tan afecta a comer fibra. Los gatos le encantan tanto como tocar la guitarra española y padece dos alergias alimenticias al camarón y la salvia.

-Clyde -llama Tori, sacudiendo un poco al chico.

-¿Si, señorita hermosa?

-¿Sabes qué es más divertido que verte huir de un cocodrilo que te ignoró? -pregunta la rubia con un tono algo seductor- Acércate a mi cara...

Ni tardo ni perezoso, despegó su cabeza, empapada por el sudor, y preparó sus labios, tan ingenuo, que no sospechaba de ella. La rubia era de su total confianza, y en cuanto vio que el chico se acercó listo para cumplir con su cometido...

 _Ella se irá y las hojas caerán_

 _la doncella no regresará_

 _El sello del olvido se ha roto_

 _y ese amor puro ya no será._

Clyde, sorprendido de que ella supiera una canción en español, tuvo que conformarse con escucharle cantar.

 _Amanece la vida, la esperanza los cobijará_

 _La verdad está escondida en sombras,_

 _los sueños mentirán_

 _y anochecerá._

 _El dolor está_

 _De repente, todo se aclaró,_

 _la ceguera también se alejó._

 _Sus ojos cerró y mi nombre invocó_

 _y ya nunca, nunca la volvieron a ver._

 _._

 _Cosechando el dolor_

 _Ese amor creció,_

 _en un mundo lleno de opresión._

 _Cuando el rayo de luz se oculte otra vez_

 _Y la noche comience_

Maravillado por oir cómo su prentendida canta semejante canción, trató de tomar nota del coro, por si lo repite. La rubia, entre tanto, sacó su guitarra y empezó a tocar desde el nuevo estribillo.

 _Ella se fue y yo pierdo la fe_

 _Mis heridas ya no cerrarán_

 _Es el alba engañado_

 _y con el me engaño yo también._

 _Y al final de ese día volver._

 _._

 _Amanece la vida y sé_

 _que pronto todo pasará_

 _Y enfrento las sombras_

 _de pié en soledad_

En ese momento, Clyde tanteó un poco, buscando afinar para el coro y hacerle segunda voz.

 _Cosechando el dolor_

 _Ese amor creció,_

 _en un mundo lleno de opresión._

 _Cuando el rayo de luz se oculte otra vez_

 _Y la noche comience_

Confundido, Clyde se quedó frente a ella, embobado de verla. Esa canción le hizo recordar a Penelope como nunca en su vida desde que ella se mudara a Maine por una promoción que su madre recibió por parte del Consejo Americano de la Papa. No había sufrido tanto desde entonces, recordando un poco.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta la joven, viendo surcar un pequeño torrente de lágrimas.

-Solo... solo... -titubea el moreno, llevándose una mano al bolsillo-... cierra los ojos y voltea.

Expectante, Tori solo hace lo que le indica, como si no tuviera mucho qué perder. Lo más que pudo imaginarse, si acaso, sería que ambos comieran algún kebab picante bajo la luz del ocaso. No sería su ideal de cita perfecta, pero si era eso...

Siente un tacto metálico sobre su cuello, como si de una gargantilla se tratara. No conforme, palpa sobre su pecho una pequeña pieza de metal que parece moldeado. Un obturador, y sienteel mal afeitado mentón de Clyde sobre su hombro.

No es fan de las selfies, aunque esa, si cabe, es la mejor que ha tomado en su vida. Sobre el cuello de la viva imagen de su antaño musa, cuelga un pendiente de plata con la efigie de una Doble Corona, con un fino detalle en las cabezas de cobra y buitre que representaban el máximo poder imperial en el Antiguo Egipto.

-Abre los ojos, por favor -indica Clyde, nervioso.

Un poco desilusionada de lo que pudo haber sido, no obstante está encantada. Ella esperaba un bocadillo picante, y recibe un regalo digno de una reina.

~o~

 **No se si no ha habido ideas o si es algo interno del sitio. Lo que sí, es que puedo disfrutar cuando escribo algo corto.**

 ***El nombre de... uh... ¿puedo llamarla "Lori Doppelgänger"?... bueno, fue de última hora. Originalmente sería Sassy, forma afectiva de Sabine.**

 ***La canción en ciernes es _La cosecha del dolor_ (Blind Guardian). Curiosamente, detalla la tortuosa relación en El Silmarillion... créanme, Tolkien se desenvolvió bien manejando incesto en una epopeya trágica.**

 ***El kekab es una suerte de "taco", hecho con pan árabe (pita), normalmente preparado con cordero o pollo asados y puede servirse con una ensalada.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer.**_

 **Rayos. Equipo que apoyé se saló. Aposté por Francia... y salí ganando.**


	4. No es Monte sin video

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **No es Monte sin video**_

 **Montevideo, Uruguay**

 **20 de enero de 2024**

 **Parque de Pocitos**

 **Medianoche, hora local**

De verdad odiaba ese lugar, pero ¿qué no odia Maggie?

Ella no entiende el afán de la gente a su alrededor. Por muy idiotas que fueran, no dejaba de despreciar a medio mundo e ignorar a la otra mitad si no hay alguien que valga realmente la pena.

Se arrepiente de haber tomado esa carrera de Política Exterior. Esperaba alejarse de su hogar, de todo cuanto conoce, y en especial de Benjamin Stone. No porque sintiera un profundo desprecio a lo que se relacionara a aquella comediante de su fiesta de trece años o su hermano, sino porque él se derretía por ella.

-Recuerden, estudiantes -llama el decano, un hombre por demás barrigón y calvo-, que si necesitan comprender el país a donde sea que los manden, deben visitar sus lugares más icónicos. ¿Hay preguntas?

-¿Podemos comer algo? -pregunta un chico que tiene por manía travestirse, afroamericano y bastante femenino como para pasr por una chica.

-Buena pregunta, joven Patterson -responde el docente-. Una de las mejores formas de conocer un pueblo son sus mercados, y sobre todo su comida. Si tienen hambre, nos vemos en dos horas en este mismo punto.

Alejándose de aquella pulsante masa de idiotas (forma en que se refiere a sus compañeros y al decano por igual), no se dirige a donde habían sugerido que fuera, sino a otro punto del parque. Necesita estar sola un momento con sus ideas, y lo único que carga en su bolso no es más que su maquillaje, unos cuántos dólares, otros tantos mil pesos uruguayos, un par de alfajores y una cámara de bolsillo.

No le sorprende ver que la gente a su alrededor sea muy similar a la población blanca de Royal Woods. Salvo por alguno que otro rasgo físico, puede confundirlos con italianos, españoles, alemanes o portugueses. Sin embargo, no puede permitirse hacerlo.

Se arrepiente de llevar ropa de verano un poco abrigada. No pensó que Montevideo estuviera a orillas del mar, o que fuese un verano muy cálido en aquella región de Sudamérica. Una blusa lila de manga larga, mallones térmicos y una sudadera abierta no eran la mejor opción para ella, cosiderando esos detalles.

Sacó su cámara y la ajustó para grabar video, dirigiendo la lente a distintos puntos, sinimportar a donde apunte. Lo mismo ve a una familia descansar bajo una carpa bebiendo de una suerte de vasos extraños que a un grupo de gente, en su mayoría vestida de amarillo y negro, ir con toda seguridad a algún lado que no desea saber, entonando cánticos y portando banderas, tarolas y bombos. Una niña, a la distancia, no parecía pasar de los diez años y disfrutaba de humillar a sus familiares con un balón ovoide apenas mayor que uno de fútbol.

Había escuchado lo que creía suficiente del país como para que realmente le interese. Ella solo esperaba alguna prebenda como funcionaria en una embajada en el Reino Unido, Malta o en cualquier lugar donde se hable inglés. Que aquella idiota rubia eligiera "democráticamente" aquél pedacito de tierra "porque los chicos son muy lindos", es decir, que impusiera por voto universal su voluntad de coquetearle a cuanto uruguayo le pareciera sexy, solo le demostraba que la vida apesta.

Con el estómago empezando a exigirle la atención que le nrgara en la mañana, se limita a morder uno de los alfajores. No es lo que su cuerpo le pide a gritos, pero al menos es algo con lo que puede distraer el hambre. Le sorprende el dulce de leche quemada que rellena el postre, algo meloso y un poco empalagoso, herencia del periodo colonial hispano.

Salvo por contadas excepciones, no es amante del dulce. No le interesa que su madre le haya insistido en probar no pocos platos dulces, la gran mayoría terminaban en el refrigerador, y de ahí de vuelta a su madre. Una grosería, pero es una realidad que desdeña el postre en la cena.

No regresó al punto de reunión que el decano les indicara. Para lo que le servía el viaje, decidió perderse en el atardecer de aquella ciudad portuaria, escuchando los sonidos del mismo hasta que la fueran a buscar o decidiera moverse al hotel donde se alojan. Para ella, Montevideo tiene un pequeño encanto a pesar del bullicio.

Revisó una vez más su cámara antes de dormir. Doce horas que disfrutó de la quietud en medio del bullicio bien valen un posible castigo del decano.

~o~

 **Considerando que Montevideo está a nada de Buenos Aires, puedo deducir, a riesgo de (perdón, pero acepto la palabra) cagarla, que la gente es orgullosa, que prefiere callar a pasar por mentirosa.**

 ***Pocitos... ese parque donde estuvo el campo donde inició la historia de los Mundiales de fútbol... qué vergüenza, México...**

 ***El alfajor, creo tener entendido, es una suerte de sándwich dulce hecho con un par de galletas y dulce de leche, algo similar a la cajeta... ni idea de qué fue primero.**

 ***Como mera miscelánea, hay un barrio en Montevideo en el que se celebra el Carnaval antes que en ningún otro sitio... gracias, gente de RT.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_


	5. ¡A los toros y olé!

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **¡A los toros y olé!**_

 **Pamplona, España**

 **14 de julio de 2021**

 **En medio de las calles**

 **Mediodía, hora local**

Fue difícil elegir dónde salir de vacaciones. Era justo que echaran a suertes quién sería la persona que decidiera el destino, en vista de que al fin su madre se jubiló del servicio médico.

Por consideración, los abuelos y tíos fueron invitados, lo que complicó todo. Ronnie Anne no quería ir lejos. San Diego o alguna ciudad al interior. Bobby, desde luego, habría querido llevar a Lori a París aprovechando que está por titularse en la escuela de comercio, mientras que Carlota había rogado ir a Nueva York, mientras que Carlos y Frida se dieron el lujo de insinuar que sería alguna playa en México. Héctor y Rosa, desde luego declinaron. El patriarca de los Casagrande rehusó aludiendo que se quedaría a cuidar la bodega pese a sus años, mientras que la anciana símplemente rechazó la oferta. Carlitos, por su lado, prefirió quedarse con sus abuelos, libre de ver casi lo que quisiera.

Para mala suerte de todos, Carl se salió con la suya. El chico, queriendo impresionar a Lori, alegó que es tan valiente como para arrancarle pelo a la cola de un toro en Pamplona durante la fiesta de San Fermín.

Por simple prudencia, tanto María como su hermano, cuñada y su segundo hijo se habían adelantado a la plaza. En cuanto al resto...

-¿Te parece gracioso, tonto? -pregunta Ronnie Anne, aún molesta con su primo.

-No es por presumir, pero sé que puedo demostrarle a mi bella Gacela -habla Carl, ufano mientras señala a Lori- que puedo quitarle a esas bestias hasta los cuernos. Además, el rojo te va muy bien.

-Vas a terminar de blanco en el hospital si sigues hablando como si nada.

-Ahora escúchame bien, Carl -dice Bobby, tomando a su primo del pecho y apretando una tetilla sin querer-. ¿Tanto quieres a Lori? Sal sin que te pase nada y veré si accede a tener una cita contigo.

-¿Acceso total? -el menor se frota las manos de oir eso.

-Solo tomados de la mano si lo permite -espeta el universitario.

-Lo que no pasará- agrega Lori, vestida por completo en blanco con un cinturón de tela rona y una bandana del mismo color al cuello- ¿A qué hora dicen que sueltan a los toros?

-Supongo que no deben tardar, Bebé- responde Bobby-. ¿Podemos ir por tapas luego, sean lo que sean?

-¡Ay, Osito Bubu! -exclama la rubia, vomitando corazones- ¡Eres un amor!

Yendo a tomar posiciones a una calleja que es parte del recorrido, la tensión podía respirarse entre ellos. En el resto de la gente allí reunida, era más una algarabía que solo puede caber en quien busca la muerte de forma deliberada, sin tener interés alguno en los turistas que no fuesen lo suficientemente valientes o estúpidos para meterse en un sitio así.

Sin hacer más charla que la necesaria entre ellos o la ocasional pregunta a aquella gente altiva, habían escuchado que, de vez en vez, las fiestas cargaban con sus muertos. Cornadas, fracturas, ocasionales aplastamientos... todo ello, en vez de acobardar al pueblo navarro y a los turistas, les excita como no tenían idea.

- _Estos gilipollas se tardan demasiado con los Miuras_ -gruñe un veterano de aquellas fiestas, moreno de cabellera y con bronceado mediterráneo- _. ¿A qué esperan para soltarlos?_

- _Sabes cómo va la cosa_ -replica su acompañante, una mujer no tan joven de cabello castaño, mientras Lori los escucha hablar- _, ¿queréis que te coja un animalón de esos con sus pitones?_

- _Cuidadito, Graciana, que sabes cómo lo hizo contigo uno de esos._

- _Me tomó por la nalga, pero fuera de eso..._ -sin cuidado, la llamada Graciana llevó una mano a sus glúteos y los nalgueó como si nada- _¡Mirá y palpa! ¡A mí esos me chupan la concha!_

- _Mira que andar tentando a medio mundo. No querrás que te pase_ La Manada _encima..._

Habituada a escuchar no pocas groserías en español, a la primogénita Loud le sorprendió que esos dos se manejaran con ellas tan campantes, aunque nunca oyera dicho idioma en su forma más pura. Sabe bien de la diferencia entre coger y cojer, pero está confundida. Que un toro la coja... con tantos dobles sentidos, no sabe si era tomar o lo otro. Tampoco sabe bien a quienes o a qué se refería con eso de "La Manada", y el recuerdo de haber oído de eso era muy vago.

Por lo pronto, ni bien se apartó de ellos, empezó a sentir un ligero temblor en el suelo. La gente empezó a empujar desde atrás, solo para desatarse una estampida humana. Si oyó algo, muy pronto olvidó si eran trompetas, campanas o algo.

-¡Corre, Lori! -ordena a gritos Carlota, jalando a Bobby y a Carl para ponerlos a salvo.

Como si lo viera en cámara lenta, cerca de una docena de imponentes toros de lidia corren directo hacia la multitud. Negros, blancos, pintos, pardos e incluso un ejemplar por completo de manto arena, todos ellos persiguen a la gente que se cruza en su camino.

"¡¿Eso es un Miura?!" piensa, antes de poner pies en polvorosa.

Más de metro y medio a la cruz, ojos que para los amantes de la tauromaquia reflejan bravura y fiereza, cuernos algo fuera de balance y promediando la media tonelada harían que cualquier persona con algo de sentido común huyera sin pensar.

Como si no fuera suficiente, Carl se separó de su hermana deliberadamente, ansioso de buscar su primer trofeo. Tras él, Ronnie Anne no tuvo empacho en seguirle con la única convicción de hacerlo trizas si ambos salen ilesos de ese disparate.

Por alguna razón, Lori no sintió tanto miedo de los toros como de caer. Si le costó muchísimo trabajo huir de un grupo de mapaches el último Día de las Bromas en casa, una marea humana perseguida por toros que no piden nada a cualquier semental de rodeo que haya tenido con dos dedos de frente.

-¡¿Que eres un pendejo?! -escucha bramar a su futura cuñada- ¡Vuelve aquí para patearte el trasero!

-¡Hago esto por mi Lori! -responde a voces antes de ser alcanzado por la testa de uno de los bureles.

Uno de los cuernos del astado, totalmente negro, terminó por sujetar a Carl por su cinturón de cuero, ante la mirada aterrada de algunos de los presentes. Todavía el animal luchó por sacarse al patinador del cuerno hasta que un ruido sordo sacó a todos de la (para Carlota) dantesca escena.

~o~

Más de una hora de regaños, lloriqueos y suspiros de alivio. Lori no pudo creer que Frida se atreviera a soltar todo su arsenal, asustando incluso a Ronnie Anne. Ella, por su lado, no pudo sentir vergüenza. Aseados, comidos y cambiados, no dejan de oir semejante reprimenda. Pero ¿quién puede culparlos? Frida ama demasiado a sus hijos, y Carl... bueno, él tiene toda una habitación para él solo.

Miró a la ropa del chico. Un cinturón arruinado, manchas de sangre en la camisa y su celular hecho pedazos. Carl salió con varias costillas fracturadas, un brazo dislocado y tendrá que usar una silla de ruedas por tres meses. Su trofeo, apenas le oyó susurrar entrado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, lo vale.

El cuerno del astado... no le ve gran valor. Sangrante, se había roto cuando chocó con una de las vallas. Empero, si Carl lo ve así...

-¿Alguien más quiere pasar a despedirse de él? -pregunta Carlos, cargando a su llorosa mujer a duras penas.

-Tengo algo que decirle -responde Lori, abriéndose paso.

Ver a su eventual pariente en un estado lamentable no hace mucha mella. Ya antes tuvo a algunas de sus hermanas así, y saber que él lo hizo por su propia voluntad no hace ninguna diferencia. Ni siquiera se conmueve, antes de acercarse a la cabecera, evitando hablar para conservar la poca fuerza que le queda para el día.

-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpido como para hacer algo así -expone Lori sin esperar respuesta-. Peor aún, no puedo creer que literalmente lo hiciste por mí. ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? Pudiendo tener a cualquiera, y hablo de cualquiera, ¿por qué fijarte en una chica que pronto será tu familia?

Antes de seguir, la rubia tomó asiento en la silla al lado de la cama. No quiso creer el daño que sufrió Carl pese a ser testigo, daño que él buscó.

-Esto es todo lo que vas a tener de mí. Presta atención -habla mientras se alza la blusa-, porque es todo lo que obtendrás de mí.

Viendo a la cara del chico al que oficialmente acaba de despreciar, no se arrepiente de nada. Ve una lágrima surcar su cara hasta desaparecer en la cama. Volviendo a bajar la prenda, notó la desesperación en él, antesde salir por donde vino.

Afuera, ya solo esperaban por ella Bobby y Ronnie Anne. Su novio estaba jugando con su celular, mientras que su cuñada se limita a comer de una bolsa de papas. En cuanto la vieron, ella solo se puso una chaqueta.

-¿Y bien? -pregunta Bobby, impaciente.

-¿Qué le dijiste? -secunda Ronnie, no tan asombrada por lo que pudo haber pasado.

-Solo le dejé las cartas sobre la mesa. Literalmente, debió entenderlo.

-¿Entender qué? -preguntaron ambos.

Sin más, Lori repitió la acción realizada con Carl, exhibiendo la sorpresa que tenía para Bobby en un principio.

-Genial -susurra Ronnie, sonriendo.

-Cruel pero necesario.

Frente a ellos, y bajo la blusa, había un top que reza

 ** _Bori SantLoud_**

 ** _XSiempre_**

~o~

 **Cuando pienso en España, hay cosas que se me vienen a la mente. Hernán Cortés, los jamones de pata negra, los cerdos de bellota, la tauromaquia... las tapas... carajo. Cada que trato de verle algo bueno, siempre meviene algo feo.**

 **No soy fan de las corridas de toros. De hecho, la premisa de un viejo proyecto que no pasó de ESE DESASTRE implicaba un choque frontal de Lana con ese... barbarismo.**

 **Que quede claro. Mi suadero del matadero o del rastro, no de la plaza de toros. ¿Que digo con esto? Que mi taco no haya sufrido en público... bueno, que haya sido más privado.**

 ***Las tapas vienen a ser una suerte de botana, servida generalmente con vino o cerveza. Se dice sobre su origen que, para que un rey (del que no me acuerdo bien) bebiera vino sin que le cayera polvo, su escanciador le puso una tapa de jamón. Misma que tuvo que comerse.**

 ***Todos conocemos ya el asunto de La Manada. Cinco... subnormales que se hacen llamar así abusaron de una paseante en pleno festejo en 2017. Por ahora, a pesar de la evidencia, enfrentan proceso en libertad.**

 ***Coloquialmente se les dice miura a los toros de la ganadería de Miura. Dichos toros poseen rastros de raza navarra, ya extinta, lo que les confiere un aspecto y temperamento intimidantes.**

 **Siguiente parada... ni tan lejos. Ahí, pegadito.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer.**_


	6. Tardes en el puerto

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 **Tardes en el puerto**

 **Oporto, Portugal**

 **11 de junio de 2021**

 **En plena costa**

 **7:30 pm, hora local**

Nada podía arruinarles una tarde en el puerto de Oporto. Aquella vieja ciudad, una de las más antiguas del país, al parecer no le ha sentado nada bien a Harold. Howard, por su parte, solo negaba con la cabeza mientras se arrepiente de haber tomado ese curso de guitarra para impresionar a su marido, tratando de recrear la primera salida al extranjero que tuvieron como pareja antes de casarse.

No le cabe duda. Las próximas vacaciones para ellos dos, si pasn por Portugal, se van a Coimbra.

Le disgusta la idea de beber vino solo. No obstante, nota que ese líquido brillante rojo oscuro que sostiene en la copa es algo que necesita, sentado en uno de los muelles. Horas de brindar cuidados a su Oso Marrón lo bastante abrigado y con un broncodilatador a la mano si lo necesita no valen tanto como querer tomar una copa, juntos, en ese sitio.

No es tanto un sommelier entrenado, pero ese aroma amaderado es algo afrutado. Dulce, se pone a recordar todos esos maravillosos momentos que tuvo al lado de su Harold. Por lo regular, es él quien precisa de muchos cuidados cada vez que salen, quien recomendó llevar a Clyde con la doctora López y, en especial, el primero en recibir atención por cualquier cosa que suceda con soplo cardíaco.

Odiaba ocultarle cosas a Harold y a Clyde. Pensó en ello mientras vacía la copa en sus manos lentamente. No puede quejarse mientras observa varios barcos pesqueros de mediano calado en el puerto. No deja de pensar en las formas en que podría cocinar un lenguado o esas anchoas frescas que son tan del gusto de su marido. Siempre que no terminen como su filete Borgoña...

Sirviéndose una nueva copa, ve los matices del ocaso reflejarse en las aguas del Atlántico. Se supone que estarían en uno de los barrios más céntricos del Casco Viejo para una cena entre ambos, dando libertad a Clyde y a Luan de salir a pasear. Por muy sádica que podría llegar a ser todos los Días de las Bromas, puede estar tranquilo. Fuera de esa fecha, sería la última persona a la que ella le alzaría la mano para herirle.

No puede evitar que su chico crezca. Si quiere comerse al mundo, que lo haga poco a poco. Tarde o temprano, tendrá que pasar la estafeta con él. Si lo aman y respetan de la misma forma que él mismo se prometió hacerlo en cuanto lo viera por vez primera, en brazos de Harold con apenas nueve meses de edad en cuanto su ex-esposa firmó el divorcio y le cedió la mitad de sus bienes a cambio de la casa.

Un último trago a la copa y decide irse. Con el sol ocultándose bajo las aguas que bañan al puerto, dedicó una última mirada al océano. No necesita, y la vida se encargó de demostrarlo una y otra vez desde esas vacaciones de invierno, estar tan pendiente de Clyde, ni dejar tan solo a su pareja cuando lo necesite.

En el hotel, lo primero que ve es a la joven pareja, dormida, con toda comodidad. Al parecer, pasaron por un mercado local y compraron algunas cosas tanto para ellos como para él y Harold. El penetrante olor del bacalao salado inunda su nariz, cosa que agradece un poco.

Tendrá que deshacerse de él. Las aduanas se habían endurecido, al grado de bloquear todo paso a productos cárnicos y vegetales perecederos o en conserva que no estén debidamente sellados. Si el hotel hubiese dotado las habitaciones con una cocina integral, podría preparar una comida conpleta con la salazón. Intentaría dejarlo en remojo toda la noche, sofreir cebolla y ajo picado, añadir puré de tomate, perejil y papas hervidas y acompañar eso con un vino de Madeira.

Y solo si, de verdad lo amerita, sería hora de enseñarle a Clyde a beber vino.

~o~

 **Más allá de lo poco que conozco de Portugal fuera del tiempo que estuvo sometido a la Corona Española, hay pocas cosas que conozco de Portugal, más allá de la hoy causa de la huelga dela FIAT.**

 **Lo que no puedo negar es que, a nivel general, hacen maravillas con el pescado, que tienen buenos vinos y, por lo que he visto en pocos documentales y programas de viajes, una vida interesante tierra adentro.**

 ***El vino de Oporto debe su fama a que, en un viaje entre dicho puerto y Brasil, un cargamento se guardó en condiciones de temperatura retadoras. Al llegar, dicho cargamento no solo se preservó, sino que incluso mejoró su sabor.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer.**_


	7. Té con menta

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Té de menta**_

 **Marrakech, Marruecos**

 **27 de diciembre de 2037**

 **Djemaa el Fna**

 **9:00 am, hora local**

Las veces que pudiera voltear a todos lados no le bastan para saberse en un mundo comoletamente distinto de Estados Unidos. Los olores, los pregones, los colores y las luces... todo eso maravilla sus ojos.

"Seguro sus hermanos me tendrán envidia", piensa Lindsey, a la vez que entra con un bolso de mano a la gran plaza que ocupa el mayor zoco de Marrakech. Había conseguido un contrato para debutar en televisión de la mano del crítico culinario Timothy Cole. Nunca había salido al extranjero, y el que la producción la haya destinado a Marruecos le parecía una broma de mal gusto.

La idea del show, le comunicaron, no era sino exhibir los pormenores de la vida cotidiana de los puntos a donde ambos fueran. Su carrera en turismo y el rumor de que su más acérrima rival fuera hallada en la cama con una de sus hermanas desnuda dieron motivo suficiente para que aquellos productores posaran sus ojos sobre ella.

Tiene el día libre, y aprovechará que el señor Cole llegará en la noche. No queriendo delatarse, había elegido un conjunto bastante discreto como para pasar por una simple turista. Una blusa verde de manga larga, un pantalón a la pantorrilla, sandalias de piel más o menos baratas y una gorra negra que hace juego con su cabello rojo, recién recortado, para dar la impresión de ser bastante fresca, es todo su ajuar.

Ni bien entrada al gran Zoco, le sorprendió ver que su visión del mundo fuera brutalmente sacudida. Para una chica que toda su vida han sido castings, concursos de belleza y comerciales de televisión, ver una enorme plaza con vendedores le parece demasiado exótico. Ropa, comida, perfumes, telas y bienes en general... los olores se mezclan en su nariz luchando por tentarla a dejar un buen dinero de su bolso en manos de aquella gente que aspira a ganarse la vida de forma mucho menos frívola de lo que un americano piensa.

No deja de atender los llamados de los vendedores. Los encargados de producción le habían indicado que no convirtiera dólares a dirhams a menos que fuera acompañada por un traductor que le hiciera compañía. Algo inútil, pues sabe bien del periodo colonial de Marruecos a manos de Francia. Por lo menos, ese idioma le puede servir de algo en un sitio donde no mucha gente siente aprecio por el inglés.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que algunos vendedores intentaran regatear con ella por y aretes. Aunque parecieran bien trabajados, no tardó mucho en descubrir que eran simples baratijas bañadas en plata. En otro puesto, la vendedora le había ofrecido un hijab para cuando volviera a salir.

Exhausta por recorrer la plaza, se detuvo al pie de una gran torre rojiza. Sus pies la estaban matando, y si bien la cartera no está tan caegada como antes, el gasto no fue tan alto como esperaba. Apenas doscientos dólares que se convirtieron en un hijab de color turquesa, un pequeño velo de seda bordado, y un abrigo hecho de lana de cabra quem si bien no valió el precio, por lo menos á abrigada de noche.

No esperaba, al atardecer, que la gran mayoría de los viandantes, comerciantes y trabajadores de aquel sitio voltearan y empezaran a arrodillarse sobre tapetes o alguna prenda a modo, mientras que una voz llamaba a algo que no entiende en alguna lengua que nunca escuchara de primera mano.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen? -pregunta Lindsey a una mujer vieja.

-No hablar mientras se ora -responde la matrona, vestida por completo de negro-. Es la última oración del día.

-¿Hacia dónde se arrodillan?

-Orar, no hablar -recrimina la mujer, a lo que la pelirroja tuvo que conformarse con resoplar e imitar.

Tuvo que contenerse. Había oído en casa cosas nada agradables sobre el país, aunque estadounidense no ha metido las manos en él. Tierra, polvo, mujeres sin casi libertades de las que goza... sin mencionar que podían raptarla y convertirla al Islam si se lo proponen.

Observa a la anciana que le recriminó hace un momento. El que le hiciera observar una costumbre local que no entiende ya es bastante engorroso de por sí, y si boen su cara no refleja esa hostilidad a los americanos, por lo menos da muestras de ser de una familia como ella, vieja y sencilla.

Volteando con disimulo, repara en que la torre a la que miran solo indica, en parte, hacia dónde queda La Meca. La torre y sus... "hermanas menores", tienen cierto refinamiento, y la roca con que está hecha es tan dura como se muestra aquella gente. Dura, pero hospitalaria hasta donde cabe.

En un momento dado, los rezos terminan, haciendo que la gente volvía a sus quehaceres antes del llamado a orar. Le cuesta creer que el mundo es algo más que América, las pasarelas de Europa y algunos lugares que ha visitado en México, Brasil y Japón sin conocer realmente cómo son, y más aún que aquella gente que le vemdieron por feroz, fanática y altamente intolerante a cualquier fe que no sea el credo de Mahoma sea todo menos eso.

Está de suerte. Creyedo que aquella mujer aprovechó para robsrle, revisó que sus pertenencias estuvieran en orden. Lo único que halló, fuera de lugar, fue un volante escrito en inglés, árabe y francés.

 _Casa de té_

 _Resplandor de la tarde_

 _Frente a la entrada de la Mezquita Qutubiya._

Desconcertada, se siente un poco mal. Sabe que no debería estar en ese sitio, la Medina, pero como reza el dicho. "A la tierra que fueres..."

Le costó trabajo hacerse camino. A su paso, ve que los puestos que había visitado o visto estaban levantándose, cediendo paso al gran atractivo de la ciudad en sí. Si bien el hotel donde se aloja está a las afueras del recinto amurallado, en la Nouvelle Village, no se había molestado en comer algo, y su estómago le exige lo que sea.

Donde viera antes vendedores, acróbatas y narradores, ahora la oferta se limitaba a fragantes puestos de comida. Le llamó la atención que en algubos sitios sirvieran té con un aroma muy peculiar con la comida, aunque no quiere indagar de momento.

La casa de té no le resulta sino pintoresca. No le importa que el lugar emane ciertos aromas, se limita a tomar asiento en una sección destinada a las mujeres.

Apenas , se percata de que aquella anciana de piel morena y modos un tanto rudos trabaja allí. Le parece algo irónico que esa mujer la trate con cierta amabilidad, antes de extenderle una pequeña fuente de cuscus con verdras, cebolla caramelizada, pasas y garbanzos, un pequeño tazón con limones encurtidos, otro con un puré de habas, y un plato con una especie de empanadas con forma triangular.

-Graciss, pero...

- _Mâ kainsh el-kalâm ala etta3âm_ -suelta la mujer, un poco sorprendida por los modos de Lindsey-. No hablar mientras comes.

Acto seguido, se retira unos segundos para volver con una vaso de vidrio y una tetera de acero, misma de la que vierte un líquido caliente de color y aroma agradables con unas hojas frescas flotando en el líquido antes de retirarse.

Dando un sorbo a la bebida, cae en cuenta de que no es otra cosa sino té verde con menta.

"Si voy a trabajar con esto, creo que me va a gustar", piensa antes de dar cuenta del pequeño banquete que servido. "Lo siento mucho por Tim. Él se lo pierde".

~o~

 **Marruecos. Si hay algo que debe entenderse de esta nación, es que resulta fundamental tanto en la historia española como en el intercambio cultural entre Europa y el mundo musulmán. ¿Por qué creen que buscaban organizar un mundial de fútbol en 1994?**

 **Les recuerdo. Estoy abierto a sugerencias sobre los personajes. Ya las historias están más o menos determinadas, pero... hace falta eso. Y, de ser posible, les pido su ayuda cuando toque algunos países latinoamericanos. Creo que con Uruguay el asunto fue un desastre *se pone a investigar como loco sobre Perú*.**

 ***Declarada Patrimonio Cultural Intangible de la Humanidad en 2001, la plaza de Djemaa el Fna tiene una vida convulsa. Se encuentra al pie de la mezquita de la Qutubiya, cuya gemela es nada menos que La Giralda en la ciudad española de Sevilla.**

 ***La cocina marroquí incluye platos como el briwat (una empanada de cordero, de los pocos platos preparados por hombres), el cuscus con tfaya (una mezcla de cebolla acaramelada, pasas y garbanzos) y, desde luego, el bissara, un puré de habas.**

 ***Si hay algo valorado en Marruecos por encima de todo, es el té. Rechazarlo es una ofensa, y generalmente es el jefe de familia quien lo prepara. Suele servirse en vasos de caña con hoja de menta fresca (seca es inadmisible), como símbolo de hospitalidad. Si se desea, puede servirse com capullos de flor de naranjo frescos.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_


	8. Las columnas de Darío

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Las columnas de Darío**_

 **Teherán, Irán**

 **7 de noviembre de 2022**

 **Ubicación clasificada por el gobierno**

Se arrepiente de haber llevado a Leni consigo a este viaje.

En todo el viaje, Lisa ha tenido que explicarle, en vano, lo que debe y no debe hacer en Irán como turista. No es para menos, ya que el nuevo Ayatollah no es tan flexible como ella hubiese querido. Ni siquiera eligiendo un hijab o algún vestido decente ha tenido suerte, y le resulta raro verla en un atuendo mayormente rosa y blanco.

Sentada en una silla que le fuera facilitada, miró a la mesa. Una jarra con té fuerte y tres vasos son lo único que yace sobre la mesa. Leni, por su parte, no deja de temblar con violencia. Cubierta de polvo, aún no sabe bien a bien qué rayos pasó para que ella y su hermana fueron detenidas, cubiertas y esposadas.

Ve entrar a dos hombres. Uno viejo, barbado y de piel aceitunada, y uno apenas más viejo que Lori. Ambos visten ropa negra, demasiado impropio de un país que ambas saben de primera mano el último sitio en el que deberían vestir ajustado y de negro. El joven empezó a hablar, furioso.

-El señor Golmohammadi quiere saber -traduce el viejo, no sin dejar su malestar- ¿cómo demonios se las arreglaron para derribar tres de las columnas de la Sala del Trono en Persépolis? Y a ello, puedo sumar una pregunta a título personal. ¿En qué demonios, en el sagrado nombre de Alí, estaban pensando?

-No suelo hablar por mi... -trata de defenderse Lisa, mas es cortada por el joven, mascullando en voz alta por diez segundos.

-Traduzco. El daño que realizaron a un sitio de relevancia histórica es en verdad una tragedia, sobre todo si un par de... -el traductor se dirige al funcionario, tratando de preguntar si podía evitar ciertos términos-... sobre todo si un par de "rameras americanas"...

-¿Nos cree eso? -cuestiona Lisa, a quien dominarse le cuesta mucho trabajo.

-... se la pasaron haciendo la mayor idiotez de todas.

-¡Hasta mi incipiente hermana mayor puede comprender que eso es algo serio -afirma Lisa-, y eso que es mentalmente limitada!

-¿Limitada en qué forma? -cuestiona el traductor, antes de traducir a su superior.

-Apenas pasa el mínimo coeficiente intelectual mínimo para ser considerada una... -la castaña se cerciora de que Leni esté ocupada con sus temblores-... persona con un ligero retraso mental.

No le gudta admitirlo. Tratar con Leni siempre le ha sido difícil. Si en casa Leni ya había fallado (Lori mediante) su examen de manejo, se idiotizó con su ratonera ultrasónica o se sugestionó para volverse una persona implacable, no le resultaba raro que hiciera algún desfiguro en el extranjero... aunque no uno tan grande.

-Ahora -solicita el traductor como intermediario-. Limítese a confesar. Soko lo indispensable.

-¿Por donde empiezo?

~x~

Por momentos, le disgusta que Leni se comporte un poco infantil. No es de extrañar, pues, que se muestre demasiado impaciente por esperar a que ella dejede montar un capitel esperando a que haga algo.

-¡Por última vez, Leni! -reprochó Lisa, molesta- ¡Eso no es un toro mecánico!

-¿No son toros? -pregunta la rubia, desconcertada por ver que "Demonio" no se movía ni nada-

-Son esculturas de toros, no toros mecánicos. Más específico, un capitel aqueménida del siglo IV a. C. ¿No cabe algo en esa cabeza llena de aire y pelusas?

Sin ofenderse pese al tono con que su penúltima hermana menor empleó con ella, simplemente se bajó del capitel bicéfalo sobre el que había montado. No tenía entendido el por qué ella habrá elegido un lugar que ve como algo muy seco y dañino para la piel en lugar de otros sitios donde ella cree encajar mejor. Solo no pudo, no supo negarse a que Lisa la llevara con el simple fin de ser su asistente (dicho con la mayor suavidad entonces para no herirla).

-Esto me aburre -gimoteó Leni-. ¿No pudimos ir a Nuea York?

-Lo siento, hermana. No soy fanática de lugares con total carencia de racionalidad como es esa urbe -respondió Lisa con neutralidad-. No estamos en un viaje de placer.

-Contigo nada es placer.

-Escucha. Si no tocas nada que no sea el suelo, te prometo que en Suiza nos detendremos en la primera dulcería que encontremos -ofrece la castaña-. Solas tu, yo y todo el chocolate que cinco mil dólares puedan pagar. ¿Es un trato?

-Ya dele a la señorita lo que le ofrece -responde un hombre en la mediana edad, moreno, ligeramente robusto y de aspecto agradable-. No es para tanto.

-Yo a usted lo conozco -sonrió la modista, levantándose del capitel caído-. ¿No es el tipo árabe de Bones? ¿Apesto Basuri?

-Era Arastoo Vassiri, si -repone el no tan desconocido-. No era árabe, sino iraní. ¡Dios! ¿Cuando un americano dejará de confundirse?

-No me sorprende, señor Vahdat -dijo Lisa, reconociendo al actor de ascendencia irania Pej Vahdat-. Ruego disculpe la relativa ignorancia de mi hermana mayor.

-Dicen que errar es humano -devolvió Pej, llevando la mano derecha a su nuca-, pero esto...

-En lo que a mí concierne -agregó la niña, recargando su espalda contra una de las columnas caídas-, toda divinidad solo es un recurso de los ignorantes y los desesperados tan confiable como creer que el gato de Schrödinger...

No pudo terminar de exponer su punto de vista, pues una de las secciones de la columna sobre la que se recargó se fracturó y empezó a rodar hacia donde estaba Leni. La rubia, ignorante de lo que acomete hacia ella, solo de limitó a hacerse a un lado. La mole de piedra no hizo otra cosa que despedazar el capitel sobre el que ella trató de montar minutos atrás y saltar hecho pedazos.

-Yo me largo -se desentiende el actor, yendo a otra sección del palacio.

~x~

-¿Y eso fue todo?

Las caras del funcionario y el traductor están realmente crispadas por la ira. Si en algún momento de su vida consideró aprender a rezar a alguna deidad en cualquier idioma, bien puede ser este el momento para ello.

-Su Excelencia tiene entendido -vuelve el traductor a ejercer su función- que usted es científica... no hable, en vista -corta a Lisa antes de que ella pudiera hablar- de que el señor Vahdat trató de hablar en su defensa.

Meditativo pese a la rabia, el funcionario empezó a escupir su sentencia. Esa visión asustó a Leni, mientras que Lisa siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Por mí, las encerraría en prisión hasta que usted pierda los dientes -suelta el traductor-. El señor Golmohammadi, no obstante, desea que ambas cumplan con un pequeño servicio a espaldas de América.

-¿Qué clase de servicio?

-Su hermana puede esperarle en cuanto termine de confeccionar un vestido decente a la Primera Dama de la República -se apresura el viejo lenguaraz a traducir, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué hay de mi situación? -cuestiona la menor- Hasta donde sé, no pueden poseer un reactor nuclear propio, armas o materiales radioactivos.

~o~

Bajo el sol que, implacable, deja caer todo su poder, Lisa se encuentra tallando una réplica exacta del capitel destruido. Esa labor le enferma, pues años de desdeñar el trabajo manual por sus "deditos gordos" le están pasando una inmediata y cuantiosa factura. No era posible que salgan aún, pero apenas lo hagan, no podrán volver a suelo iraní. Oficialmente, ambas Loud ya son personas non-gratas.

-Tenía que abrir la boca -maldice la niña prodigio mientras talla una cabeza de toro-. ¡Tenía que abrir la boca!

-No te quejes -devuelve Leni, inusualmente agresiva, mientras trata de ensartar un hilo de seda sin éxito en una aguja muy delgada-. Es el tercer vestido que rechazan.

A los pies de la rubia, y un tanto desordenados, yacen tres vestidos de claro diseño tradicional parsi. Los tres, preciosas piezas, habían sido devueltos por simples "imperfecciones" como el color de la tela e incorrecciones en el hijab.

-Te acordaste de decirle que podía quedarse los rechazados? -pregunta el viejo traductor.

-Lo haré después -responde el joven funcionario mientras se relaja un poco.

~o~

 **Dadas las tensiones políticas existentes desde cierta operación de extracción de funcionarios (si, la peli Argo se basó en ello), ha habido cierto hermetismo respecto de Irán, en parte gracias a la figura del Ayatollah, la segunda máxima autoridad eclesiástica iraní.**

 **Lo que no puede negarse, con todo y que Irán se ostenta como República Islámica, es que no se ha tocado a sitios como Ban (una ciudad con arquitectura de tierra), Susa y Persépolis.**

 ***Persépolis, más que nada, era una ciudad ceremonial-corte. Nadie vivía allí en realidad, sino que los emperadores Aqueménidas desde Ciro I el Grande la han usado como muestra de su poderío. De ella caben resaltar la gran columnata (cuyos capiteles fueron tallados en semejanza a toros, animal totémico de la dinastía.**

 ***Pej Vahdat, actor de ascendencia iraní, es reconocido por su trabajo en la serie _Bones_ como el antropólogo forense Arastoo Vaziri.**

 ***El hijab es un velo que cubre la cabeza, dejando al descubierto la cara. No todo en el Medio Oriente son burkas, ¿saben?**

 **Sigo esperando sugerencias con los personajes, gente. Próxima parada... un minuto... ¡¿Y donde se quedó mi crepa?! ¡Que ratas...!**

 ** _See you in the next fiction_**

 ** _Sam the Stormbringer._**


	9. De castillos, mostaza y gases

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **De castillos, mostaza y gases**_

 **Carcasona, Francia**

 **13 de julio de 2025**

 **Muralla del castillo condal**

 **Mediodía, hora local**

Para tener que recorrer un castillo en la región de Provenza, Linka no se siente tan segura como para presumir a sus amigas en Royal Woods un lugar que, para su desgracia, eligió Lexx. No era para menos, pues si bien sus dotes como dibujante de historietas le dieron cabida en una escuela de artes en París, en el verano no tenía mucho qué hacer sola. No podía invitar a Stan, a causa de la manía que Lynn y Lars le tomaron con todo el asunto de su noviazgo.

Peor para ella, no está sola. Lexx, a la postre ya con una buena estatura, luce un marcado torso, producto de los constantes cuidados que se prodiga, cosa que a no pocas chicas locales dejan de ver irónicas. Leif y Loki, por su parte, no dejaban de lanzar miradas asesinas a su hermano menor a causa de su aparente suerte con las damas. Luke, por su lado, solo gruñe antes de ver a una mujer rubia demasiado atractiva incluso para sus estándares.

-¿Creen que esta le guste a Bebé? -pregunta Loki, exhibiendo una selfie en la que se sujeta por una de las almenas de la fortificación con trabajo.

-No si le decimos que terminaste bañado en sudor -responde Lexx, tras dejar un rastro de corazones rotos-. Oye, Leif...

-No molestes -bufa el amante de la mugre, quien a pesar de presumir unos brazos que Lynn ya quisiera solo consiguió la mirada de una que otra mujer madura.

-¿No decías que asaltarías los platos con caracoles? -repone el octavo chico Loud.

-No si Loki los convierte en gas.

-¿Quieren regresar a casa en jaulas para mascotas? -amenaza Loki.

-No -responde Lexx, aterrado de ello.

-La mía con galletas para perro, por favor -hace lo propio Leif.

-¡Ustedes dos son un par de inmaduros! -brama el primogénito, antes de recibir un mensaje- Es Linka. Dice que nos ve en la posada en diez.

-¡¿Se fue sin nosotros?! -protesta Lexx

-Bien dicho, rubiecito -responde sarcástico el amante de la mugre

-¿Podemos llevarnos esto? -interrumpe el rockero, sujetando una bastarda y un escudo de acero forjado, luciendo la silueta de una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? -inquiere Loki, sorprendido de ver así a su hermano más duro, sin responder a la pregunta.

-Nunca... se metan con una estrella de cine retirada -responde el rockero, como si un ángel lo hubiese tocado, no... golpeado con una mano enguantada y guarnecida por un guantelete de hierro templado.

Mientras habla, voltea hacia una mujer ya en su cuarta década de cabello negro y con una cara angelical... si se habla de un ángel furioso en medio de una batalla contra hordas de demonios.

-Sam te va a matar por eso -silba el rubio mayor, impresionado por la bofetada recibida.

-El apostó a que no podía sacarle algo a Alizée -sonríe el castaño, nada apenado por su monumental desfiguro mientras recibe burlas de dos de los rubios.

-¿De donde sacaste eso, hermano? -pregunta Leif, mucho más interesado en la espada y el escudo, blasonado en una flor de lis dorada sobre campo azul.

-De la tienda de recuerdos, a cincuenta metros del foso exterior -detalla Luke.

-Tendrás que dejarle eso a Linka, tarado -repone Loki, pretendiendo madurez frente a sus hermanos gemelos.

-¡Viejo, no me jodas! ¡La mitad de los ahorros de Lane...! ¡De mis ahorros... -se corrige un poco tarde el rockero, ante la mirada severa de Loki-... se fueron en comprar eso!

-¡No discutas más, Luke! Chicos -Loki se dirige a los gemelos-, vayan y alcancen a Linka y díganle que el tonto se perdió con "Pierre". ¡Y nada de pasarse por la tienda que dijo Luke!

Entre las quejas de Leif y las vulgaridades de Lexx, ambos chicos se alejaron, antes de que Loki tomara a su hermano por el hombro con una idea en mente.

-¿Cuánto dices que te costaron?

~o~

Antes de veinte minutos, tanto los gemelos como Linka ya estaban fastidiados e impacientes. Leif ya está más que impaciente por llevarse a la boca una enorme fuente de caracoles, idea con la que su hermano gemelo está aterrado. Lexx, por su parte, solo desea un croissant y unas crepas de jamón y queso Camembert.

-¿Tienen idea de lo muerta de hambre que estoy? -dice Linka, impaciente por tener que aguantar semejante descortesía, antes de llevarse a la boca una cucjarada de mostaza de Dijon.

-Loki dijo que Luke se perdió con Pierre -responde Lexx, mordiendo un bolígrafo.

-¿Pierre?

-Un chico que trabaja en el castillo -el aspirante a militar se encoge de hombros.

-¿En serio? -interroga la leucísmica.

-Creí que era la excusa de Loki para largarse a comprar una espada y un escudo -confiesa Leif por accidente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

~o~

A las afueras de la torre del homenaje de la fortificación medieval, un cierto par de hermanos lucen sudorosos. Luke presume un ligero corte en el antebrazo, mismo sonre el que piensa, una vez que cicatrice, tatuarse la mitad del rostro de Sam. Loki, a su vez, ostenta moretones y la camisa hecha trizas, un cardenal en la mano que sostenía su escudo (tres coronas plateadas sobre verde) y un rasguño en el pecho. A su alrededor, la gente, que se había agrupado en torno a ellos, dejó un espacio lo bastante ancho para que ambos hermanos ajusten cuentas entre ellos.

Linka y los gemelos no se creen lo que ven. Los rubios miran a sus hermanos con envidia y celos, mientras que la de alba melena se ve tentada de querer mandar a ambos, si pudiera, en una caja tan grande como la que viera en una película en la que Brendan Fraser se envió a sí mismo por correo a una aldea en Burundi.

Un súbito saludo marcial de Luke, mismo que fue devuelto por Loki con parquedad, bastó para que ambos cargaran entre sí, con los escudos delante y las bastardas en ristre. La gente, en efervescencia por la improvisada batalla singular, no dejaba de apostar por quién saldrá peor parado.

La carga entre ambos, aunque prometía ser digna de un cantar de gesta, no fue pasada por alto por algunos oficiales. Estos, con caras nada amables, empezaron una silbatina apenas los hermanos chocaran espadas.

Minutos después, en una celda del departamento de policía local, ambos estaban intimidados por un imponente hombre de tez morena y aspecto rudo. Abrazados, éste solo se dedicaba a lanzarles miradas que parecen vomitar corazones.

-¿Hermanos La-ud? -pregunta una mujer negra, aparentemente una sargento, por los galones que ostenta en los hombros de su uniforme.

-¡Somos nosotros! -exclamó Loki, aterrado por el otro inquilino.

-¿Podemos usar la llamada? -implora Luke, arrodillado pese a los golpes del día.

-Pueden irse -espeta la mujer, con marcado acento.

-¿Exonerados?

-Una tal Inga -responde desdeñosa la mujer- pagó su fianza.

Suspirando, tanto Loki como Luke abandonaron la celda. El rubio echó un último vistazo al reo que quedó, quien le dirigió una mirada tierna y un gesto que decía "llámenme, guapos".

~o~

En el comedor de la posada, tanto Linka como los gemelos no dejaron de mirar molestos a su primer y tercet hermanos mayores. Es la primera vez que Linka le inspira algo de miedo a Loki, mientras qur Luke puede irse despidiendo de las potenciales visitas que Sam le hace en casa. En cuanto a los dos rubios, los mayores no saben qué decir.

Ni siquiera les habían dejado conservar sus armas, bajo riesgo psicológico potencial ("son americanos, ¿qué esperabas?" oyeron ambos a un empleado del consulado con el que su hermana tiene cierta amistad) de que pudieran causar una matanza

-Linka, nosotros solo... -empezó a hablar Loki, buscando una excusa, mas fue chistado por la leucísmica.

Linka de verdad no quería hablar con sus hermanos mayores. Podía esperar algo así de Luke, no de Loki. Ni siquiera Lynn se había portado tan irresponsable durante la primavera que regresó a casa, o Lane cuando él y Lars hicieron su correspondiente visita en Navidad hace casi año y medio.

Luke, avergonzado, miró a su cassoulet. Aún siendo músico, prefiere no indagar qué es lo que le meten a ese guiso de alubias además de hígados de un ave muy grasosos, salchichas y ajos. Ha comido cosas que solo Leif y él han superado en la mayoría de los casos, pero no podía masticar siquiera una víscera que incluso Lexx maneja con cierta reticencia.

-Me voy a la cama -se excusa Linka, aún molesta y sin haber podido disfrutar de un improvisado emparedado hecho con dos rebanadas de pan de centeno, queso azul y una tira de cerdo sazonada con hierbas-. Leif, Lexx... par de tontos.

Dejando a grandes trancos la sala, tanto los gemelos como Luke y Loki trataron de terminar su cena tan callados como cualquier otro comensal.

Ni siquiera les fue servido el postre cuando Loki dejó salir una sonora flatulencia. Dado que el rubio lleva puestos unos crocs, no podía culpar a sus zapatos.

-¿Notan algo raro? -pregunta Loki, tan inocente como una niña que ataca el tarro de galletas.

-¡Horno danés estilo Loud! -gritaron ambos gemelos, derribando a sus hermanos mayores, sacándose la chaqueta (Lexx) y la camiseta (Leif) antes de llenar de gases a su hermano más lejano.

Luke, por poco es.víctima, recibiendo una fuerte mirada de auxilio por parte de Loki, prefiriendo ponerse a salvo a socorrer a su hermano caído. Lo que ignora es que la vida suele, de formas curiosas, ejecutar sus sentencias. Nervioso, llama a la puerta de Linka.

La peliblanca, vestida con un pijama completo anaranjado, solo le echa encima la cobija que caega encima y le llena de gases, a partes iguales una letal combinación de eructo y flatulencia, impidiendo que el castaño tome aliento respirable.

-Sacré bleu! (¡Sagrado azul!) -exclama agitada una inquilina, antes de huir despavorida y asqueada por la escena.

Con su hermano inconsciente, y viendo a Leif y Lexx arrastrar a Loki por el suelo, Linka solo se limitó a sonreir, un tanto siniestra.

-Fueron mis zapatos -se excusa la peliblanca, ironizando a Loki-. ¿Vienen o qué?

-¿Con esos hedores que te causa la mostaza? -desafía Lexx- Ni soñarlo.

-Cobarde -insulta Leif a su gemelo, antes de entrar con su hermana a la pieza.

Sin nada más qué hacer, Lexx fue a la pieza que comparte con sus hermanos, no sin antes montar a Luke, inconsciente, y a Loki, aturdido, en una postura demasiado sugerente. Sabe que pagará muy caro por ello, pero -piensa- valdrá mucho la pena y cada like.

-Buenas noches, tortolitos -sonríe malicioso Lexx mientras toma una foto de ambos con las manos en sus traseros y con los pantalones abajo, tarareando La Marseillaise como si nada.

~o~

 **Demasiadas cosas se me vienen a la cabeza con Francia. Diversidad, comida aparentemente deliciosa que yo personalmente dejaría de lado en buena parte, vinos, Carlomagno, la ascendencia de Emma Watson... neta. Sigo sin sexualizarla como muchos lo han hecho desde que debutó en el cine. Ni hablar de su vasta historia.**

 **Es raro, pero es la primera vez que aplico la regla 63.**

 **Siguiente parada... no, los koalas no son osos.**

 ***La cassoulet es un guiso que tuvo sus orígenes en la Edad Media. Se cuenta que, durante la Guerra de los Cien Años, una población asediada por los ingleses usó cuanto quedaba en sus alacenas. Habas (originalmente), pedacería de conservas, hígados confitados, pan duro, ajos, cebollas y lo que pudieran hallar. Tal plato dio la suficiente fuerza a los sitiados, cuenta la leyenda, que no solo levantaron el sitio, sino que persiguieron a los ingleses hasta el Canal de la Mancha. La patria del guiso (que toma su nombre de una cazoleta de barro en que es preparado) se disputa entre Castelnaudary (Padre), Carcasonne (Hijo) y Tolousse (Espíritu Santo), como si de la Divina Trinidad se trate. Hoy en día, se sustituyeron las habas por alubia Lingot.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_

 **En serio. Escribir con o sobre comida me da hambre.**


	10. El Diablo y los demonios

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 **El Diablo y los demonios**

 **Hobart, Australia**

 **11 de noviembre de 2027**

 **A campo abierto**

 **Medianoche, hora local**

Le resulta gracioso. Si, las serpientes tienen un humor extraño, pero humor al fin.

Que Lincoln se hiciera acreedor a un viaje a Australia como invitado por parte del gobierno por su trabajo como ilustrador y escritor es una novedad. Bien pudo llevar a dos personas de su elección, pero tuvo que verlo con realismo. Casi nadie, entre sus hermanas, consideró acompañarle, pese a que DC-AC procediera de allí, pudiera prestarse a terribles confusiones sobre las estaciones o que la playa Bondy es un escenario apoteósico para las parejas de enamorados en Oceanía.

Lana está más que encantada de ir con él. Australia es todo un paraíso para la mil usos Loud. Canguros, wallabies, wombats, equidnas, dingos, aves, arañas y, en especial, cientos y cientos de reptiles que esperan pacientemente para tomarse una foto con ellos. El único problema... bien puede decir que no respetó la cuarentena de seis meses para ingresar al país con cualquier animal.

Al otro lado de la balanza, Lynn. Para la castaña, el mero hecho de que una serpiente se salió un poco de control en cuanto supo dónde estaban sus barras de proteína durante el fiasco del cambio de compañeros no le agradó en lo absoluto, y temía que algo así pudoera pasar de nuevo. Empero, cuando supo que el fútbol australiano podía ser más peligroso inclusive que el fútbol, no dudó ni un segundo en empacar lo imprescindible.

Cualquier persona habría esperado a que cualquier animal fuese trasladado al continente pasara por seis meses de cuarentena antes de hacer el viaje, algo razonable cuando se trata de un país insular con la fauna más extraña que uno pudiese imaginar y sus habitantes prefieren morir antes que verla comprometida por la invasión de conejos del periodo colonial o el incidente diplomático con aquél niño idiota del '90 que derivó en la mayor infestación batracia no autóctona que se haya tenido noticia.

El Diablo, empero, no es cualquier animal.

Por decisión de Lincoln, y muy a pesar de Lana (quien quería conocer la Roca Ayers y buscarle a Luna un didgeridoo), empezaron por Tasmania, aquella isla que tuvo una terrible fama por la noche por parte de los primeros colonos. No buscaron tanto un hotel como una zona para acampar, bastante a salvo del tormentoso mar aunque las alimañas ern otra cosa.

En un pequeño descuido, El Diablo salió de la maleta de Lana. La serpiente, midiendo poco más de una yarda, no tuvo problemas para aprovechar el descuido de su dueña para dar un paseo mientras duerme a pierna suelta en una tienda aparte.

Siendo una serpiente adquirida en una tienda ya hace mucho, no entiende cómo es que los humanos tienen que salir a campo abierto cuando tienen un lugar tibio todo el año, comida más o menos asegurada ("cuando podrían atrapar ratones o grillos", pensó para sí) y ciertas necesidades que, en ese momento, Lincoln y Lynn están satisfaciendo mutuamente en ese mismo instante.

No puede reprocharselos si fuese humano. Al fin y al cabo, son especies distintas. No entiede lo que puede ser el amor como una emoción. Aquellos dos no pueden contenerse de satisfacer ese apetito, a pesar de que ambos sean parientes, cosa razonable para un ofidio mas no para un mamífero.

Ve una rata junto a la tienda. No era de esas que son como lo fue Bitey, y siente un poco de hambre. No es quisquillosa, pero si no se comió antes al roedor, a Hops o a Izzy fue más porque el aroma y el calor le eran reconocibles como "incomestibles". El roedor que tiene frente, por el contrario, bien puede alimentarle por una semana. Está a medio metro. Solo era cuestión de que se acerque para enrollar sus anillos sobre el desgraciado animalejo para triturar sus huesos y tragarlo de un bocado, un poco más...

De la espesura, salió una cosa que solo puede calificar de "monstruo". Un poco más grande que Charles, el perro de la casa, con el pelaje mayormente negro y con dientes más hechos para desgarrar y despedazar, aquella bestia corrió sobre su cena y le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco.

No puede llamarlo miedo. Los reptiles no sienten, al menos en la percepción de un mamífero, pero si puede decirse que, dentro de lo que cabe, necesita huir de vuelta con con Lana. No le interesa que aquellos dos dejaran de lado sus apetitos a causa de la matanza, o que Lana siguiera dormida pese a los gemidos y gritos de satisfacción que emitieron en la cópula. Solo busca el tibio cuerpo de la humana a la que le da cierta satisfacción, antes de qie esos gruñidos, esos infernales gruñidos y aullidos, se adueñaran del pequeño campamento.

Un par de lengüetazos sobre esa nariz bastaron para sacarla de su sueño.

-¿Aquí estás? -pregunta Lana, somnolienta- No le digas a Lynn.

De la bolsa de dormir, la amante de los reptiles solo sacó una barra de proteína de su hermana, le quitó la envoltra y se la dio a su serpiente.

-Hasta mañana -despide la rubia, antes de darle un besito sobre la cabeza y permiirle meterse en su corpiño.

El Diablo, por su parte, no tiene ya de qué preocuparse. No en cuanto al hambre y el calor.

~o~

 **Algo corto, si. Pero vean esto de otra forma. Vuelvo a las mascotas, y vuelvo a meterme un poco en su piel, por muy ajustada que me quede.**

 ***La Roca Ayers, o Uluru, se encuentra al sureste del Territorio del Norte. Entre los nativos se le conoce como "el ombligo de la tierra", y es uno de los símbolos más conocidos de Australia.**

 ***El Didgeridoo es un instrumento de madera cuya longitud es variable. Se caracteriza por un sonido bastante profundo.**

 ***El Demonio de Tasmania recibió su nombre común en base a que los ruidos que emite recordaron a los colonos lo que les parecían sonidos de verdaderos demonios. Como una curiosidad adicional, la hembra puede parir hasta treinta crías (cada una del tamaño de un grano de arroz) que compiten para alimentarse. Si llegan cuatro por mucho a alimentarse, el resto es eliminado por la propia madre.**

 ***En el caso de que vayan a Australia, NUNCA toquen a las alimañas. Digo, pueden toparse con algo desagradable como una araña violinista o una araña de Sydney (Atrax robustus). Peligro de muerte si les muerde.**

 **Siguiente parada del viaje...**

 ***aparece con un sándwich de matambre***

 **Tenía hambre, ¿bien?**

 _ **See you in the next fiction.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_

 **En serio... me costó mucho cubrir el Lynncoln...**


	11. Mal de alturas

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 ** _32 lugares_**

 ** _Mal de alturas_**

 **Cusco, Perú**

 **2 de octubre de 2024**

 **La Plaza de Armas**

 **3:05 pm, hora local**

Sienten que les falta el aire. No es extrañar, pues en una ciudad a más de tres mil metros sobre el nivel del mar la necesidad de oxígeno. No es para menos, con un estudiante de astronomía y una deportista de alto rendimiento.

Rusty no puede soportar algo así. Ver a Polly con un tanque de oxígeno mientras él resuella con sus pulmones suplicando por un aire más grueso previo a un partido de roller derby-mixto no le parece nada grato, menos aún cuando Lynn fue suspendida por conducta antideportiva y verá la competencia en casa.

Mientras pasea por las calles aledañas, ve que varios de sus compañeros compran hojas secas que la gente masca de tanto en tanto. Desde adultos mayores a jóvenes de su edad, mucha gente que -intuye- no es del sitio. La constante son esos corrillos de gente que no vive más allá de los dos mil metros, algo muy superior a los 176 a los que está acostumbrado en Michigan, o el límite más extremo en México, apenas a poco menos de 2,250.

Preguntando a los pocos turistas estadounidenses que encontró (quienes solo están de paso rumbo a Machu Picchu), se enteró del remedio "mágico" con el que, agradecen, pueden soportar la delgadez del aire local.

-¿Qué no es ilegal?

-Solo cuando lo haces cocaína, chico -le responde una mujer trigueña, sonriente-. Apenas unas dos o tres, y como en casa.

-O sea que...

-O que lleves hojas, plantas vivas o semillas -repone la mujer, cargando un saquito.

Con calma, avanza entre los puestos y ve lo que a muchas personas repugnaría. Algunos restaurantes ofreciendo cuyos ("¿Qué son cuyos?" se pregunta el cobrizo) en el menú a la par de un par de personas bajo un tendido de lona mascando algo y colocando una pasta en una vasija con agua... e inclusive a un vendedor asando a las brasas un par de palomos.

Con los palomos no tuvo de otra que buscar un bote de basura y volver el estómago. Había oído que en la América Latina la gente podía comer cosas desagradables, como escarabajos vivos en México, larvas en Ecuador o patatas fermentadas en los Andes. Algunas comidas olían bien, pero no se quiso arriesgar con algo extraño.

~o~

En el hotel, Polly no está mejor.

"Voy a matar a Lynn cuando volvamos", piensa la patinadora mientras hace sus necesidades en el baño.

Puede culparla de ello. En su momento, escuchó decir a Lynn que una de sus hermanas menores... la que él, en broma, llama "Cerebrilla"... que su plan de vivir un tiempo en una región muy por encima del nivel del mar para mejorar su rendimiento es una total falta de sentido, tan mala idea como usar una máquina hiperbárica para aumentar su conteo de glóbulos rojos.

Se supone que el torneo continental sería en Lima, en la costa, pero la idea de pasarla dos meses en ciudades como Cusco y Arequipa, en la llamada Sierra, se le antoja más como un suicidio. Ejercitarse por todo ese tiempo en condiciones casi invernales, tratar de alimentarse tanto como se posibilita y terminar con una rutina "de regeneración" sencillamente no lo vale ni para una victoria pírrica.

Una nuevainhalación y siente que se muere. Sus pulmones le piden algo que solo un tanque de un metro de alto le puede dar en cantidad. Sabe que, a pesar de que su co-equipera no está presente, es como si lo estuviera. Sabe que el programa que ella les brindó es una sentencia de muerte si no se es una alpaca, una llama o alguna otra cosa parecida.

Ver entrar a Rusty por la puerta con una bolsita de apariencia sospechosa y mascando algo que se ve como tabaco no le augura nada bueno.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? -pregunta Polly, intrigada.

-Fui preguntando en la calle por algo para tu mal de alturas -contesta Rusty, agitando la bolsita de lana de llama-, y pensé "bueno, ojalá que le sirva a mi chiquita". Como sea...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el cobrizo le arrojó la bolsita, misma que cayó sobre el pecho de la castaña. Sin pensarlo al más impulsivo modo con el que ella suele proceder, abre la bolsa, dejando caer varias hojas secas de un tono verde parecido al olivo, ovaladas y con un olor muy distinto a muchas hojas que su madre emplea en la cocina.

-¿Quieres que nos eliminen por dopaje, torpe? -gruñe la patinadora, ya que no podría gritar por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Con esto hacen drogas, Rusty -responde Polly, aventando el saquito y regando el contenido por toda la pieza-. ¿Que nadie te dijo con qué hacen la cocaína?

-Me dijeron que es legal -trata de convencer Rusty, teniendo en mente una nada graciosa huída.

-¿Legal en donde? ¿En la prisión?

Rusty sabía que Lincoln la había echado a perder varias veces. Proyectos, tareas, incluso fiestas, pero lo que él acumuló en cantidad ahora lo está jodiendo en calidad. ¿Esa chica, Stella, en el quinto grado? Ni en sueños podría igualar semejante desliz.

-Solo lo hago para que...

-Largo, Rusty -corta Polly en un susurro-. Largo... y no regreses... ¡O te juro que te la vas a pasar bien en prisión!

-Mira, si no la quieres -se disculpa el cobrizo, sacando un envoltorio de su mochila-, compré esto a una mujer de por aquí.

El regalo resultó ser un poncho. Nada ostentoso, pero apenas se lo prueba la castaña siente una terrible picazón en la piel expuesta.

-¿De qué está hecho? -pregunta molesta ella.

-Lana de alpaca tejida con gancho.

La cara qur Polly le muestra solo es indicativo de que cometió uno de los peores errores que podía. Ignorar si ella tiene alerta médica de alguna clase. Ronchas, hinchazón, todo enmarcado por una mirada asesina.

Si... lo echó a perder.

~o~

 **A veces no se si algunas ideas, sobre todo relacionadas con comida, me vienen del estómago... ok, pésima referencia. En fin...**

 **Perú. No entiendo cómo la gente puede mascar hojas de coca para aliviarse del llamado mal de alturas, la falta de oxígeno en la sangre provocada por la delgadez del aire. Sea, pues...**

 ***A grandes rasgos, Perú comprende tres regiones. La Amazonia (la vertiente oriental de los Andes), la Sierra (la mayor parte del país, a ambos lados de los Andes) y la Costa (asiento de Lima, la capital).**

 ***Los cuyos no son otros que los conejillos de Indias. Cuesta creer que la mascota de otros es la cena de otros.**

 ***Par elaborar chicha (una suerte de cerveza andina) se mascan trozos de yuca y granos remojados de maíz, si tengo bien entendido. Cualquier errata, avisen.**

 ***Todos tienen, por lo visto, manía contra la comida peruana. Si en Inglaterra comen pichón asado o perros en China... hasta me da curiosidad un caldo de chuño, que vienen a ser papas deshidratadas, una comida de subsistencia invernal.**

 **Ok, me desvíe un poco. Mis disculpas. Ahora sí, derecho al norte europeo.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction.**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer.**_

 **Ok, dos palomas asadas y un caldo de chuño, porfa...**


	12. Noches de la Aurora

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Noches de la aurora**_

 **Copenhague, Dinamarca**

 **31 de Diciembre de 2029**

 **Zona del malecón**

 **11:57 pm, hora local**

Le cuesta trabajo aceptar que, para haber cometido un error serio, Chandler sabe, y muy bien, cómo pagar por ello. No es la primera vez que sale del país, pero lo que había sido un fuerte malentendido pronto tuvo su razón de ser.

Detesta admiturlo. Veinticuatro años, de ellos lo conoce veinte ininterrumpidos, y le sorprende saber que tiene buen gusto, a pesar de haber sido un cretino aprovechado en su infancia y, sobre todo, adolescencia. Pasar sola toda una semana en aquella ciudad no más grande que Detroit, en su momento, fue una patada en su estómago. Patada que pudo soportar desde Navidad.

Por mucbo que él se molestara por el simple hecho de ser enviado por error a Hamburgo, no se lo puede recriminar. Y las condiciones del clima habían sido espantosas como para salir por aire de suelo alemán.

Buscando un punto en el oscuro mar, ve aquella escultura sobre la que leyera con Mollie alguna vez que fuera hecha en honor a Hans Christian Andersen, esa sirena que mira en dirección poniente. No en vano, se guarda que prefiere la versión suavizada de Disney al cuento original.

Solo escucha el murmullo procedente de las zonas cercanas al viejo casco de la capital danesa, expectantes los habitantes y turistas por la celebración en puerta. En la mañana, vio hordas de cerdos, tropas de ovejas y legiones enteras de gansos en los aparadores, mismos que ahora son los invitados de honor a la cena de cualquiera en todo el país. No le interesa saber mucho, si no es que...

Un minuto para las doce. Cristina solo pierde la mirada en el horizonte, la línea que divide cielo y tierra. Desearía tenerle junto a ella, ser la persona que bese sus labios... pero no. Chandler nunc ha sido del tipo romántico. No como Trent, Lance o la banda de perdedores que seguía a Lincoln Loud, Stella incluida.

Perdida vista en el horizonte, no deja de ver aquella aurora boreal. No es raro, leyó en una guía de viajes, que fenómenos así se vean en las tierras del norte. Sabe que no es nada más algo relacionado al campo electromagnético de la Tierra y la atmósfera, como si de luces de neón se tratara.

Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos...

No querría perderse algo así por nada. ¡Al demonio con las cabezas de oveja chamuscadas y los arenques! ¿Qué satisfacción podría darle el aquavit que no le de una aurora en ese instante que quiere olvidar?

Oye a la gente celebrar. La pirotecnia, si bien es linda, no es nada comparado con el espectáculo que presenció hace segundos, mismo que el humo y el vapor impiden ya ver.

Sin pensar siquiera, Cristina sacó de su gabardina una preciosa cajita de madera y la abre. El anillo que luce en su anular izquierdo y el que reposa en el paquete son solo dos aros de plata con una filigrana fina que reza "tuyo por siempre". Ambos, con la representación de un albatros, hacen juego. El de ella luce en actitud cedente, mientras que el que esperaba dar se ve más bien en actitud protectora.

Un último segundo y, con él, el presentimiento de que Chandler no acudirá a su encuentro.

Abatida, la pelirroja suspiró y se quitó el anillo de compromiso. Ni siquiera Zach Gurdle podía caer tan bajo, teniendo él incluso casa y pareja con el chico Spokes.

"Si esto significa un compromiso para él..."

Decidió guardar ambos anillos. No vale la pena, concluye, guardar interés en el primer chico despechado por la maestra DiMartino que la viera como plato de segunda mesa. No quiso saber ya nada de él...

... ni siquiera del accidente en el que falleció.

~o~

 **Si, todos queremos a Chandler. Lo queremos... golpear, balear, asesinar, torturar y demas cosas feas.**

 **No puedo negar que Dinamarca puede ser interesante. Aire fresco, días y noches muy diferentes conforme avanza el año, una Familia Real que todavía es respetada en Europa (aprendan eso, casa de Windsor), tantas bicicletas como personas en las calles... si no fuera por el frío del carajo en invierno y la cerveza (tomen nota. Los daneses no saben hacerla como Dios manda), amén de otras circunstancias, me largaba.**

 ***Hans Christian Andersen (Odense, 1805 - Copenhague, 1875) es, de lejos, el danés más celebrado. Cuentos de su creación como El Patito Feo, La Sirenita y El Soldadito de Plomo, entre otros, son todavía populares, aunque en versiones condensadas y suavizadas.**

 ***El aquavit es un licor de centeno o trigo malteado aromatizado con semillas de alcaravea. Es muy extendido su consumo en Escandinavia e Islandia.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_

 **Es la última vez que me muevo por Aerolíneas Patito, jajaja...**


	13. Calaveras y gatitos

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Calaveras y gatitos**_

 **Buenos Aires, Argentina**

 **13 de abril de 2025**

 **Barrio de La Boca**

 **2:45 pm, hora local**

- _¡Oye!_ -vocifera un conductor bastante neurótico por haber chocado con una camioneta de carga- _¡Te creés tan pelotuda para cruzarla, mamahuevo!_

- _¡La puta que te parió, cabronazo!_ -responde con dureza una mujer vestida en rojo y blanco, colores con los que no debía ser vista en día de clásico- _Vos debés de querer que te la deje colorete como la guarra más vieja de casa._

Haciendo caso omiso, la pareja causante de todo el revuelo se alejó despreocupada. No es que Risas, como es conocida en los medios desde su infancia por esos shows de comedia que solía animar en Royal Woods, desee que la gente se ande matando con la mirada. Ella solo quiere unas vacaciones tranquilas, y recién llegada como es a Buenos Aires, no le preocupa que la gente la ignore.

Le parece gracioso. Apenas rasguñando, terminó sus estudios y se hizo "amiga con beneficios" de Zach en cuanto Renee se mudó a Sacramento. A su lado, el pelirrojo se ve inseguro. No poca gente les echó el ojo, creyendo incluso que él es hincha del River Plate. Solo ignoran que no son sino una pareja buscando un motel en La Boca.

Habrían preferido algo lejos de ese viejo estadio para empezar el recorrido, pero a él le falta un tiempo por estudiar ingeniería arquitectónica. Si pasar por ese sitio que les recuerda una gigantesca caja de bombones, no lo es para menos. Algo podría sacar el pelirrojo de los retos de construir un emplazamiento deportivo en una zona densamente poblada.

-Nos siguen mirando -susurra Zach, nervioso.

-Deja de hacerte el duro, que puedes acabar como un huevo -rie la comediante, vistiendo algo mucho más casual.

Zach no lo había notado. No es la primera vez que la ve sin el frac verde moteado y la blusa y el pantalón azules que acostumbra a usar, pero nunca le había parecido tan...

-Ciera la boca -vuelve a reir la comediante, llevando su mano al mentón del chico y subiendo el mismo hasta cerrarle la boca. Acto seguido, ambos se retiran a un lugar más seguro como lo es un bar en las cercanías.

Por desgracia, el sitio está a reventar, al grado de estar tapizado con decoraciones, banderas, camisetas y fotografías de varios jugadores históricos del Boca Jrs. Lo mismo Maradona y Palermo que Bautista y un joven canterano de apellido Ferro (muerto apenas la temporada pasada por un hincha del Rosario Central por salvar al cuadro xeneize de descender e impedir que los rosarinos se coronen campeones de Liga) comparten las paredes, como si de iguales se tratara. Nada más parecido a su hogar cuando empieza una temporada deportiva estudiantil.

Bajando por la peatonal Caminito, no les costó mucho trabajo encontrar un sitio deliberadamente neutral en tan agrias disputas. El mesero, un sujeto no muy despierto, se limitó a tomarles el pedido, al tiempo que en la gastada rockola se empieza a escuchar una vieja canción del gusto del dueño.

Con cierta desconfianza, Zach lee la carta. No tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que es un sándwich de "crudo y queso", una batata, una morcilla o un matambre. La única palabra con la que está remotamente más familiarizado (y eso porque no habla español) es "filete".

-Se ve que no son de aquí -les atiende un mesero bastante comprensivo con el idioma-. ¿Quieren mi consejo? Eviten el filete.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta Risas, viendo nervioso al mesero de prominente nariz- No se ve que sea caro.

-Ay, ¡la concha de la lora! -maldice el individuo, agradecido de que no le entiendan ambos comensales- El filete no es una carne buena, es de cualquier ganado.

-¿Qué nos recomienda? -pide Zach, quien se intriga por el florido léxico.

-Pues barato y bueno, uno de crudo y queso o un matambre -extiende el mesero-. O si quieren, un bonito bife de chorizo o unos camarones con ají y una ensalada rusa. Por mucho, un cabrito y se lo echan cantadito.

Sin entender bien porqué, Risas soltó una risita nerviosa por no comprender al sujeto, algo presuntuoso para su gusto por rematar con algo tan... le es imposible definir qué.

No dejó de oir los gritos y los insultos. Tanto ella como Zach no le toman mucho interés al deporte pese a estar en un país eminentemente competitivo en ese sentido. Arrogantes, orgullosos, le cuesta trabajo convencerse si la gente local tiene algo bueno de lo que debiera decirse sobre ellos.

Siguiendo el consejo del empleado, ambos pidieron el dichoso matambre y ensalada rusa, además de un pescado frito con chimichurri como (alegó el cocinero ante una pareja furiosa por el "pésimo" servicio) en Santiago del Estero, con un fuerte aroma de perejil fresco y notas de orégano con trocitos de ajo y lo que llaman ají. Una limonada y algo de música suave completan el cuadro, mientras comen una pasta en espera de su pedido.

 _Yo a vos no te creo nada_

 _Cómo vos vas a creer en mí?_

 _Universos de tierra y agua_

 _Me alejan de vos_

Mientras comen, un gato se acerca a la pareja. Raro de ver, gordo, como si la calle lo alimentan mejor que en casa a pesar del aspecto desaliñado de la cara. Con un ronroneo, se acercó a Zach y restriega su obeso cuerpecito contra su pantorrilla.

 _Las tumbas son para los muertos_

 _Las flores para sentirse bien_

 _La vida es para gozarla_

 _La vida es para vivirla mejor_

 _._

 _Calaveras y diablitos_

 _Invaden mi corazón_

 _._

 _Calaveras y diablitos_

 _Invaden mi corazón_

 _Contra lo esperado, el pe_ lirrojo no hace caso al minino, prefiriendo el sonido del saxofón y el requinto de la melodía. Risas, por su lado, trata de disimular un movimiento de su pie a la cabeza del animal, acostumbrada desde hace tiempo a las pieles de las mascotas tanto en su casa como en la de Luan.

 _No quiero morir sin antes haber amado_

 _Pero tampoco quiero morir de amor_

 _Calaveras y diablitos_

 _Invaden mi corazón_

Un último camarón, solitario en el plato que compartieron más como amigos que como pareja, espera ahí, solitario, a que alguien termine con su miseria si pudiera vivir todavía. Junto al plato, las corazas y cabezas de sus pares son mudo recordatorio del hambre que tenían al iniciar, una mera insignificancia frente a lo que se venía.

 _Yo a vos no te creo nada_

 _Cómo vos vas a creer en mí_

 _Universos de tierra y agua_

 _Me alejan de vos_

En cuanto se les sirviera el fiambre, el gato tuvo la genialidad de saltar sobre el regazo de Zach, ansioso por tomar directamente del plato.

El gesto coincidió con un nuevo movimiento de Risas hacia el gato, aunque lo único que alcanza a tocar es la pantorrilla desnuda del joven. Al contacto, no pudo evitar el sonrojo que la hace ver casi como si lo imaginara haciendo malabares sobre una pelota de circo sin más vestimenta que un chaleco y una coqueta tanga de elefantito con un sombrero a imitación de los que se veían en los circos.

 _Las tumbas son para los muertos_

 _Las flores para sentirse bien_

 _La vida es para gozarla_

 _La vida es para vivirla mejor_

 _._

 _Calaveras y diablitos_

 _Calaveras y diablitos_

 _Calaveras y diablitos_

 _._

 _Invaden mi corazón_

 _._

 _Calaveras y diablitos_

-Veo que se encontraron a Matador -habla el mesero, viendo al regordete felino antes de alzarlo con dificultad.

-¿Quién? -preguntan sorprendidos ambos jóvenes.

-El gato del dueño -replica el trabajador, sonriente de tener en sus manos al gato-. Es un fanático de los Fabulosos Cadillacs.

Unas horas después, habiendo pagado ya y descansado un poco, se encaminan de nuevo al motel donde se alojan, al mismo tiempo ven al mesero dirigirse a aquél estadio, vestido de blanco y rojo junto a una chica enfundada en azul y amarillo sobre la misma calle de Caminito, justo frente a un grupo de gente atenta a un viejo tango.

A ella le sorprende que los argentinos sean orgullosos. Por mucho que los busque el deseo de ver mundo, hacer fortuna y sentar cabeza una vez que lo logran, siempre hay algo en ellos que les hace sentir un férreo orgullo nacional. Considera, incluso, pasar una temporada completa solo por tener algo qué contar a su vuelta a casa

Por la cabeza de Zach, mientras, solo pasa una cosa sobre la que no tiene control y que, con seguridad, Risas aprovechará.

Él no sabe bailar tango.

~o~

 **Siempre que mencionan Argentina, me vienen tres cosas. Maradona, Messi (los dos, línchenme si quieren, me desagradan) y el hecho de que son más carnívoros que yo... y no. Nada homo.**

 **Demasiado tengo que decir de su gente. Digo, hay gente por esos lares *señala al buen MontanaHatsune92* nacidas allá que no les atrae ni un poco el fútbol o el deporte en general. Incluso hemos trivializado a los argentinos en una simple pregunta. ¿Le irá al Boca o al River? Cabe decir que cuando el cardenal Jorge María Bergoglio asumió como Francisco se le hizo la pregunta... ni a uno ni a otro, que es del San Lorenzo de Almagro XD.**

 **Me vi tentado de hacer tres cosas aquí:**

 **-Pedir prestado a Rob. Digo, el OC es de lo más argentino que podría hallar por acá.**

 **-Meter un cameo de Ángel David Revilla... hasta que me acordé de que es venezolano non grato a Maduro.**

 **-Cambiar el escenario a un viñedo en Mendoza.**

 ***Para quien lo ignore, el barrabrava no es sino un aficionado miembro de una porra oficial. Por desgracia, ha habido incidentes en Sudamérica por enfrentamientos entre hinchas que han causado muertos durante los partidos**

 ***La cocina argentina es más una mezcolanza de tradiciones europeas y árabes, al punto de decir que "nadie en la Argentina es extranjero".**

 ***Mención aparte, los cortes. El citado bife de chorizo es un corte grueso bien marmoleado, veteado de grasa, mientras que el filete es una carne tierna. El matambre, por cierto, viene a ser lo que en México conocemos como suadero.**

 ***¿Notaron las referencias a Los Fabulosos Cadillacs? Puedo decir que son, junto con Soda Stereo, Los Caligaris, Los Auténticos Decadentes y Enrique Bunbury (ex-Héroes del Silencio) punta de lanza del rock en español procedente de Argentina.**

 ***De acuerdo a varios sitios de viajes, preferible salir en La Boca por la mañana, que de noche se pone peligroso.**

 **Próxima parada... solo vean la biografía de Eric El Rojo.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_

 ***se pone a cantar desafinado en la regadera "Matador* porque sí***


	14. Sol de medianoche

_**Disclaimer 1**_ : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Sol de medianoche**_

 **Raufarhöfn, Islandia**

 **Solsticio de Verano de 2019**

 **Punta norte de la isla**

 **Medianoche, hora local**

No era ninguna novedad que Jancey buscara, juno a Bumper, la máxima perfección. No era para menos, pues desde que eran niños ella envidiaba a quien fuera su futura suegra. Imprecaciones como "termina tu cena y puedes tener media hora de juego libre", "guarda tu basura hasta que tengas donde tirarla" y "termina siempre lo que inicies" eran las constantes que, en su casa, faltaban en su vida.

Si algo aprendió a temer al lado de su marido, es la imperfección. Incluso a nivel estético, la más leve cana, la más insignificante arruga o la hebra de hilo más ridícula que surja de su ropa es una afrenta imperdonable a la que planta cara con la mejor sonrisa que puede venderle al mundo. Y eso, cosa que se niega a creer, es la causa por la que se decidió a entrar en un baño de sauna en la casa que Beatrix les encontró en un sitio de bienes raíces, traducciones pertinentes hechas.

Fue una suerte que esa chica, Whitney, se ofreció a cuidar de los niños. Puede que Belle sea muy responsable, pero ese lugar como representante juvenil ante la ONU, reconoce, le quita mucho tiempo que puede serle necesario para supervisar a sus hermanos.

"¿Por qué no se tomaron la molestia de traducir las instrucciones?" se cuestiona molesta, antes de sacarse la ropa que lleva encima. Y, en efecto, más allá de lo que puede intuir por comentarios hechos por Lynn y Rita Loud de sus pasadas experiencias en los spas con servicio de sauna, no logra entender la última recomendación que se menciona en el texto.

La bata de algodón que su marido le regaló le encantó. Nada como un alegre diseño floral que rompió la rutina de una serie de batas de baño blancas que, piensa, donará a la caridad en cuanto regresen. Siempre puede culpar una infestación de polillas por culpa de uno de los amigos de Beau cada que tienen una reunión extraordinaria del grupo de estudios de coreano.

-¿Entramos al mismo tiempo? -invitó Bumper, usando solo una bata que le cae holgada hasta las rodillas y un boxer.

-No lo sé, Bumper -respondió Jancey, tratando de traducir el texto sin resultado-. Hay algo que no me gusta... ¿Crees que Belle hable sueco

-Tendría que preguntar -se encoge de hombros el rechoncho hombre.

Un ligero temblor de tierra estremece la cabaña. Alarmados, tanto Bumper como Jancey salieron a toda prisa olvidando un par de cosas que necesitan para salir. Sintiendo él un tirón, se desembarazó se lo que le tenía atenazado y pudo evadirse a tiempo.

Las alarmas del poblado no tardaron en sonar. La gente, de forma ordenada, salió de sus casas, tan habituada como está a salir en situaciones de esta naturaleza. Los estudiantes de un internado cercano, por su lado, no dejaron de romper por momentos su formación, ignorantes de lo que les esperaba al salir.

En cuanto las alarmas dejaron de sonar, la gente empezó a reírse y a sacar fotos para la prensa local. Los Yates, por desgracia, se enteraron en el peor momento posible de qué era el motivo de burla para la comunidad.

En la puerta, colgando de la manija de la puerta principal, la bata de Bumper ondea por el viento como si nada.

Por una vez, ceder paso a la intimidad en una vida versátil les costó caro.

-¿Les da risa ver un cuerpo desnudo? -cuestiona el moreno esperando acallar las risas, mismas que aumentaron su intensidad.

-¡No su cuerpo, americano! -repone el dueño de la taberna local con fuerte acento- ¡Es su dignidad!

Avergonzado, descubre que bajo la bata también ondea, llameante, una pieza de ropa interior con la bandera estadounidense. Peor aún, las risas no cesaron.

-¿Por qué no toman fotos y las suben a Internet? -pregunta Jancey, mitad avergonzada mitad excitada por ver a su marido ser puesto en ridículo, mientras se saca la bata, revelando que no lleva nada debajo- Seguro les dura más.

Por lo visto, no pocos le tomaron la palabra y, a estas alturas, Bumper y Jancey Yates pasaron a ser tópico recurrente en redes sociales en todo el país.

Con las manos en la cadera, sonriente y desafiante, Jancey expone su cuerpo ante el escrutinio público, mientras ve a los menores ser llevados por sus madres a casa bajo el sol de medianoche. Bumper, avergonzado, solo atinó a cubrir la desnudez de ambos con la bata y entraron a su alojamiento, no sin antes recibir una multa de la policía local por exhibicionismo.

Al día siguiente... o mejor dicho, doce horas después del altercado, la noticia se viralizó en el mundo.

-"Matrimonio americano, ridículo nacional" -lee Jancey los encabezados de un diario traducido.

 _A las 23:59 hrs, durante los ejercicios de evacuación efectuados durante un sismo de magnitud 5.3° Richter con epicentro a tres kilómetros mar adentro, se registró en la localidad de Raufarhöfn, al norte del país, un pequeño disturbio provocado por Bumper y Jancey Yates, turistas americanos._

 _._

 _Los testigos afirman que fue él quien inició al quitarse la bata para salir como fuera, mientras ella, como toda amante, se puso en ridículo para salvar su dignidad marital._

-Solo son chismes locales -tranquiliza el regordete Bumper-. Seguro que nada de esto se sabrá en Royal Woods.

Leer eso la sonrojó demasiado. No quiere hacerle saber de la cantidad de notificaciones en todas sus redes con amigos y vecinos mofándose de su desaguisado.

"Solo tres días más y nos vamos de aquí", pensó la rubia mientras da un sorbo a su té.

~o~

 **Voy a sonar tonto, pero Islandia... quiten el frío, la comida y los temblores (si, sigo con los nervios crispados desde hace casi un año) y, si pudiera, me iría de vacaciones allá. Nada que envidiar sobre vulcanismo, estaciones extremas y el hecho de que su población cabría, hasta con espacio de sobra, con toda comodidad en Azcapotzalco.**

 ***Dada su cercanía al Círculo Polar Ártico, se da el fenómeno del Sol de Medianoche, lo que se traduce en un largo, de verdad largo día de verano, y una muy prolongada noche de invierno.**

 ***Si algo hace netamente indepediente a Islandia, es que su tierra les provee del 90% de la energía que consumen. Hay familias que se dan el lujo de tener un sauna en casa por la cercanía de freáticos con el magma.**

 ***Una particularidad es su lenguaje. El islandés viene a se al sueco, el danés y el noruego lo que a las lenguas romances (español, portugués, italiano, francés, rumano y derivadas) es el latín. De hecho, se han podido traducir muchos documentos incluso de la Era Vikinga.**

 ***Sauna. Por loco que suene, en la antigüedad, los vikingos que se daban ese tipo de baños recomendaban arrojarse a la nieve en cuanto sale uno. Cuesta creer que una civilización rudimentaria de la Edad Media europea haya sido muy cuidadosa con su imagen... "Sigurd, necesito que me arregles la barba el sábado. El domingo nos vamos a saquear Inglaterra"... ja, es gracioso.**

 **Siguiente parada... los fans de Game of Thrones la tienen regalada. Es una de sus locaciones.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_


	15. Vatreni

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Vatreni**_

 **Dubrovnik, Croacia**

 **11 de abril de 2042**

 **Zona turística del puerto**

 **4:07 pm, hora local**

Leni está que no cabe del asombro.

Esperaba que su primer viaje fuera del país fuese a París, a la inmortal Ciudad Luz con todo el boato que rige la moda, Suiza y sus famosas chocolaterías (de las pocas cosas, si no la única, que no compartiría con sus hermanas) o a la regia Milán, con todo y el orgullo y versatilidad propia de los italianos. En su lugar, la habían llevado a una ciudad de nombre para ella impronunciable en un país que identifica con un zapato feo con tacón de aguja. Una ciudad de nombre impronunciable pero, pese a todo, le recuerda a esos castillos a los que Lola se imaginaba de niña.

A su lado, Lori está un poco aburrida. Desde que rompió con Bobby por encontrarlo en la cama con Whitney, sus hermanas la podían encontrar melancólica. Ni siquiera Lincoln podía creer que su "hermano mayor de otra familia" cayera tan bajo, aunque tratara de excusar lo inexcusable.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Por muy inocente que fuera, aún Leni no suele hacer esa pregunta a la ligera. No importa que esté a las puertas de los cuarenta, ella siempre estará para Lori. Lo mismo estuvo hace veinte años con Lana cuando Charles murió atropellado por accidente que hace diez, momento en el que Lynn fue abandonada en el altar por confesar que prefería a Lincoln, quien prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Si estuvo para Lucy cuando requirió un transplante de hígado o con Lincoln cuando este supo que el banco donde tenía sus ahorros se fue a la quiebra y perdió todo, nada le impide tratar de entender el proceso por el que pasa su amiga de toda la vida.

-¿Valió la pena? -pregunta Lori, más para ella que para su hermana.

-No entiendo bien a qué te refieres -replica Leni-, pero...

-No sé por qué me molesto en hablar contigo -la mayor se deja caer pesadamente en el balcón de la habitación, mirando al Adriático-. Tú no estás pasando por un divorcio. Tú no tuviste que preocuparte por un idiota toda tu vida que te cambia por tu mejor amiga. ¡Tú no tienes que soportar que acabas de tirar tu vida a la basura por un cretino!

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Lori tomó uno de los floreros de vidrio soplado que adornan la mesa de la pieza y lo arrojó al vacío. Por muy infantil que fuese su actitud, cerró por fuera la puerta corrediza del balcón y no cedió bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Decaída por esa actitud, y contraviniendo la indicación que le diera Lola antes de salir, salió a dar un paseo para poner sus ideas en orden... lo mejor que pudiera.

Internarse en el seno de Dubrovnik sin compañía parece un suicidio. Apenas y sabe del dolor que corría en esa ciudad hace casi medio siglo, mas no necesita preguntar. Lo siente en el ambiente de aquellas calles no tan cercanas a la cara que muestra al mundo como una joya en la costa. Las calles, la gente mayor... en ellos siente esa pena que solo conocen quienes crecieron y vivieron para ver la guerra tocar a su puerta. Las calles, incluso las del puerto amurallado, reflejan esa melancolía que significó ganar su libertad.

Por muy despistada que fuera, le tomó años saber ubicar puntos de referencia. Rótulos, negocios, pintura de las casas y las edificaciones, todo vale. Optando por regresar al hotel, quiso hacer una parada y hacerle un regalo a Lori que podría no gustarle.

En su vida no ha bebido alcohol. Ni siquiera cuando Lori o Luna recibían chocolates rellenos con cerezas maceradas en licor o al vino, sus padres o sus hermanas menores evitaron a toda costa que ella probara uno aún habiendo lamido el interior para limpiar tanto como fuera posible. Aún ahora, sus hermanos y sobrinos la tratan, en ese aspecto, como una menor de edad. Por lo menos, hasta haber cumplido él sus diecisiete, Lincoln rehusaba cada vez que podía frente a las menores y ella, aunque más tarde lo notaba con ese aliento agrio antes de irse a dormir.

Aquella tienda de ultramarinos no era muy espaciosa, y el encargado, un avinagrado hombre que vagamente le recuerda al viejo Flip, no parecía tan taimado como él. Tal vez un poco más severo.

El tendero no entendía apenas una palabra de lo que ella dice, y el chico que había mandado llamar no es muy despierto como el traductor que se supone que es. Para colmo, éste creyó que Leni dijo algo que leyó como "aniseta", por lo que le extendieron una botella por la que le cobraron unos ochenta euros... para muchos, cuesta creer que, tras el colapso de la Zona Euro en 2023, dicha moneda sobrevive a la Unión Europea.

No tiene ni la mas remota idea. Palabras como "Muskatova", "Korcula" o "Hrvatska" no los podía ni siquiera traducir, pero el que la botella tuviera una etiqueta que calificaría de elegante. Ramas de un árbol que desprende hojas moradas, una cabaña como la de aquellos dibujos animados japoneses a los que su madre fue un poco adicta cuando niña y varias montañas al fondo cubiertas de hielo... todo aquello, pensó, podría ser una buena idea de lo que pudo tener mientras Lori vivió su fallida historia de amor.

En cuanto a ella misma... solo cuatro hombres tuvieron peso en su vida. Su abuelo, su padre, Lincoln... le habría gustado pensar en Chaz, pero aquél profesor suplente, ese rubio con apellido estrafalario por lo menos él no la tomó por idiota. No por un tiempo. Después de ellos dos, no se permitió que otro hombre la amara.

No quería meterse demasiado. Admite que ella y sus hermanas se metieron demasiado en sus respectivas vidas amorosas. Salvo por Lori, nadie puso un límite vago siquiera, terminando por arruinar alguna potencial relación. Algunos como Silas, Sam y Benny se fueron en buenos términos, pero lo tocante a Paige, Francisco y, sobre todo, Winston, no solo terminaron a sus pretendientes, sino que incluso empezaron a jugar sucio en cualquier punto. Lo suyo con Chaz, da gracias por ello, terminó bien, aunque ella se quedó con sus dudas.

Vio a Lori sentada en la recepción del hotel. El dueño, un hombre de carácter agrio con un muñón en donde debería estar el brazo derecho, no parecía nada contento con ella, a pesae de que había amenazado con echarlas del lugar.

-¿Viene con usted? -pregunta el sujeto, de cabello negro entrecano y cincuenta años.

-Si, señor -responde Leni-. ¿Que le pasa?

-Sucede que su acompañante -detalla el mutilado, señalando un termostato en la alberca con el muñón- arrojó ese termostato desde el sexto piso. ¿Tiene idea de lo costoso que es un aparato de esos? ¡Esa cosa era manufactura alemana! ¡O paga daños o se van!

-¿Me permite hablar con mi hermana?

-¿Su hermana?

-Si, verá... somos las mayores de once.

-¡Once! -exclama sorprendido el dueño! ¡He escuchado chistes de todo el mundo! ¡¿Pero once hermanos?! Si es cierto eso, ¡no voy a cobrarles nada!

Molesta de ver la temeraria actitud del sujeto, sacó su celular y buscó una foto de la última reunión familiar Loud. Lo mismo Lincoln, Luan y las gemelas con sus respectivos hijos (Lara, Reina y Tobby, Lops y Wilmer, respectivamente) que sus hermanas solteras presentes y hologramas de Lisa, Luna y Lily. Junto a ellos, Lynn sr. yacía en una silla de ruedas, sujetando un retrato de Rita.

Extendiendo el dispositivo al dependiente, este puso especial atención a la pantalla. Notorios rasgos comunes como la forma de la nariz, el cabello... antes de detenerse en Lynn.

-¿Son hermanas de Lynn "la loca?" -cuestiona el dueño, señalando un póster algo viejo.

-¿"Lynn Lunática"? Si, lo somos -contesta sonriente Leni.

-Ya pueden irse entonces, señoras -las despide el viejo, entregando unas llaves-. Pueden llevar sus cosas al último piso.

-¿Qué hay de...?

-No importa -corta el dependiente-, igual su hermana me hizo ganar un buen dinero hace un mes.

Sin comprender a cabalidad que ese hombre apostó por su hermana en una función de Pago por Evento, fue a buscar a Lori. La halló cansada, deprimida... no era ni la sombra de lo que fue cuando llegaron al hotel.

Como si quisiera llevar todo el peso del mundo, Leni cargó a su hermana mayor como lo hiciera Bobby el día de su boda, hace ya quince años. Vendría por las maletas después, pero esa tarde, botella en mano, será para ellas dos mientras el sol ilumina con un destello rojizo el exterior.

~o~

 **Resulta raro que eligiera un puerto como Dubrovnik, en la costa del mar Adriático. Digo, si la producción de Game of Thrones usó su ubicación y aspecto para las grabaciones, no puedo negar su... atractivo.**

 ***La rakia (or. Rakija) es un licor destilado de frutos fermentados muy similar al brandy. Puede ser grappa (uva), pero el más popular es el slivovitz, hecho con ciruela. El Muskatova es hecho con uva moscatel. Es muy popular en los Balcanes.**

 ***Dubrovnik es famosa por su puerto amurallado, pero a diferencia de Niza, los restaurantes y hoteles tienen una envidiable vista al mar... algo que personalmente quiero evitar.**

 **Sujeten sus cascos, gente. La siguiente parada es una zona de guerra.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_


	16. Con la cara al sol

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Con la cara al sol**_

 **Yola, Nigeria**

 **Navidad de 2030**

 **Ribera norte del Benue**

 **Medianoche, hora local**

Ha visto morir a varios de sus compañeros.

Han pasado dos años desde que se metió en ese infierno. Dejó la universidad para tratar de salvar vidas como parte de los Cascos Azules de la ONU con la esperanza de ver pronto su hogar, concluir sus estudios...

Una nueva ráfaga entra por el ventanal. Desconoce a quienes enfrenta. Terroristas, rebeldes, desertores, ejército... ya a estas alturas no le importa. Tuvo que destrozar sus nervios, rehacerlos y ¿para qué? Apenas entró con soldados de todas las regiones del mundo elegibles por dicha organización y la gente primero se agolpaba, suplicando ayuda para recobrar a más de sus hijos e hijas. Se agolpaban solo para, después, hacerlos blanco de burlas, de insultos.

Supo de miembros de una organización terrorista, una facción recién surgida de los restos de Boko Haram, que secuestraron en masa a mujeres y niños a las afueras de Yola, lugar donde se atrincheró con su tropa. Los vaivenes de la guerra civil han convertido la población en un dantesco pueblo fantasma lleno de los cadáveres de hombres de casi todas las edades. Adolescentes, adultos, viejos... solo los niños se "salvaron" de la masacre. No pocos golpistas o "revolucionarios" se adjudican el derecho de levar a los niños y entrenarlos como milicia.

Revisa su parque. 450 balas divididas en quince cargadores, un rifle de asalto Beretta ARX 200 de reciente introducción como arma reglamentaria, una Glock 9mm. y dos aturdidoras. Una botella perforada, como pudo comprobar, dos raciones, un sobre de suero en polvo, dos bolsas de sangre O positivo, antibióticos y vendas. La radio... hecha pedazos por una esquirla. Otras tres balas en el cargador de la pistola y eso era todo.

Una pena, y una cruda ironía.

Pensó en Kat, en Joy y en Mollie. Su decisión de dejar sus estudios y presentarse como voluntaria para ser médico de campaña le granjeó poca simpatía por quienes fueran sus amigas. Cookie... fue sensata al aceptar que podría no volver. Ni siquiera sus viejos vecinos de casillero, Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Zach... y Liam... ellos quisieron detenerla. Liam, en particular, fue duro de persuadir.

Odió tener que romperle el corazón.

Por un instante, Jordan se imaginó en Abuja, enviando un mensaje de Navidad a su familia, amigos... incluso a su novio, a Liam. Prometería volver en dos meses, presentar su dimisión y vivir tranquila en casa o en alguna granja.

No se arrepintió entonces, pensando que daría sus servicios en un campamento de refugiados, arriesgando su vida si le llegaba a tocar un nuevo brote de ébola o alguna diarrea infecciosa. Ahora, se da el lujo de hacerlo.

El terreno, demasiado agreste a a pesar de tener el Benue torciendo en un meandro para que la población se asentara al otro lado del recodo, le desagrada. Piedras, arena, algún hierbajo demasiado persistente que se atora en sus botas... nada comparado a lo que pensaba que es ser médico de campaña. Mucho menos ser la última sobreviviente de su escuadrón.

Oye pasos. Había perdido su puñal semanas atrás, en Kumo, y la última jeringa la ocupó hace medio día tratando de salvarle la vida a un niño que rescató de los escombros de una escuela. En vano, pues una bala perdida, o tal vez no tan perdida, le perforó el cráneo de lado a lado. Necesita algo a la mano para aturdir a su cazador.

Ella, como muchos otros, no tenía más idea de la guerra que la brindada por los videojuegos, e incluso esa idea, ya tan cercana a muchos, no es nada comparado al infierno que le ha tocado.

Tiene tres opciones, dos si le importara volver a casa. Retirarse al río y seguir el caudal hasta la ciudad más cercana ya es casi una imposibilidad. Autoinmolarse y arrastrar al infierno a cuantos oponentes pueda... o rendirse y esperar un rescate.

Nuevos pasos... carga en silencio sus armas. Ya no tiene tiempo. Tan solo el bastardo abra la puerta, un cargador menos en su impedimenta. Está resuelta a mandar al infierno a quien invada su pequeña ciudadela sin importar que hoy sea Navidad. Cada vez más cerca...

-Maldición...

Su rifle se atoró.

"Si así va a ser..." piensa mientras se renovó e incrementa el traqueteo de muchas armas abriendo fuego.

Una figura veloz, bastante menguada, se introdujo en aquél refugio. Por su aspecto, no era mas que una niña fugada, última sobreviviente de aquella ruina vuelta, de nuevo, en infierno. Por su lenguaje, parece nunca haber pasado por una escuela ni mucho menos.

La chiquilla, apenas la ve bajar su arma, trata de esconderse en un rincón.

"¿A qué he llegado?" se pregunta.

La respuesta, más que obvia, la llevó a desarmar su rifle y encontrar rápido la falla. Había algo de arena en del gatillo y en el seguro. Con toda la rapidez que pudo, limpió y volvió a ensamblar antes de ponerse pecho a tierra.

Voces ininteligibles... por lo visto, dieron con su escondite. Y, si vienen por ella, se asegurará de ganarles un sitio en el infierno. Si es la fiesta de Navidad, bien. No será Santa Claus para llevarle alguna baratija plástica a esa niña. Si está en sus manos, la próxima fiesta podrá pasarla a salvo. Sola.

Sola, con la poco probable excepción, de una militar retirada.

~o~

 **Muchos dicen preocuparse por la cantidad de niños hambrientos en el África subsahariana. Ciertamente a Nigeria le ha tocado un poco de esa mierda, con el debido respeto, aunque mediante corruptelas es como muhas familias han salido adelante.**

 **Espero no tocar de nuevo una guerra. No una real, al menos, en este fandom.**

 ***Con todo y ser uno de los países más "estables" de África Occidental, hay casos de corrupción bastante notables. Entre un bebé de meses registrado como piloto civil y niños cobrando como funcionarios, pensar en estabilidad partiendo de eso es algo risible. Pero... como dice el dicho, a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo.**

 **La siguiente parada... no es por nada, pero igual una caída no hace daño.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer.**_


	17. Carnaval de caídas

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Carnaval de caídas**_

 **São Paulo, Brasil**

 **6 de febrero de 2027**

 **Colegio de San Pablo**

 **Mediodía, hora local**

Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que las tardes en la ciudad paulista se tornaran extremas. Mosquitos, delincuencia, incluso una lluvia que no desearía ni en casa. Esas son las posibilidades que Lucy teme.

Odia el calor. Odia el estruendo de la samba, odia el colorido de los vistosos guacamayos, los siniestros cocodrilos y las alegres comparsas que afinan los últimos detalles para la mayor prueba de lo que Brasil es ante el mundo.

Lily, por el contrario, parece disfrutar de ello. Si, apenas cumplió doce, pero el pedirle a Lucy que ella y Lincoln la llevaran al otro lado del mundo es una verdadera locura. Pero... una promesa era una promesa.

-Recuérdame que hacemos aquí, Lily -gruñe Lucy, ansiosa de irse al hotel.

-Tú y Linc me prometieron ir al carnaval, Luce -sonríe burlona la menor del clan-. ¿Podemos ir?

-Rio de Janeiro está como a dos horas y media -se evade Lincoln, prefiriendo actuar como si nada-. Además, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo.

-Sin mencionar que este lugar es interesante -reconoce la poetisa-. Aquí se respira una miseria tal que ni la sangre de medio continente puede lavarla.

-Siempre aburrida, Lucy -gimotea la rubia, antes de chocar con un chico apenas menor que ella.

- _Mantenha seus olhos na estrada, idiota!_ -maldice el chico, afeitado y un poco amanerado de tez morena.

-¿Qué? -pregunta la menor.

- _Gringa boba, meu deus_ -insiste el chico, antes de dar media vuelta e irse furioso al patio principal.

-¿Qué es gringa?

-Para ellos, somos "gringos", Lily -acota Lincoln-. Americanos.

-Es una forma elegante de decir que no somos bien recibidos -remata Lucy.

-¡Entonces largate a besarle el trasero a tu mami, maldito mocoso irrespetuoso! ¡Ojalá que...!

-Lily, ya basta -le detiene Lincoln, sabedor que la lengua de su hermana se ha vuelto más... sucia que la de Lola-. ¿No dices que quieres ir al carnaval?

Ante dicha pregunta retórica, Lily empezó a revolotear como loca, impaciente de aprovechar al máximo aquella visita que Lucy empezó a odiar.

-Por tu bien -advierte la gótica- espero que podamos pasar tus próximas vacaciones en un sitio menos colorido.

-Si ella no nos exprime, te juro que las próximas serán en Rumanía -promete Lincoln, muy a la ligera cabe decir.

Si alguna vez Lucy pasó de una infantil emoción a una catarsis expresada en una sonrisa tenebrosamente parecida a la que Luan les venía dando año con año, Lincoln de verdad tuvo miedo. Si su hermana comediante hace honra a la definición del diccionario para "desquiciado", Lucu puede ser la foto sobre "demente". Pero, por ahora, quien le preocupa es Lily.

Y hablando de...

-¿Pero qué rayos es eso? -pregunta sorprendido Lincoln.

-Mi disfraz para el carnaval -responde inocente la rubia-. Le pedí a Leni que me lo hiciera.

Si su hermanita es bastante inocente para tener doce años, el atuendo que viste rompe con toda concepción de aquella palabra. Sobre un top y un boxer lilas y un par de calientabrazos, la petición de Lily a Leni abunda en lentejuelas y plumas lilas y rosas en distintos tonos, rematando con un casco adornado para que parezca una esbelta espátula.

-También hizo para ustedes -sentenció la rubia, sacando dos trajes que son todo menos la idea de "decente".

Media hora después, y ya en camino pasando del Monumento a las Banderas, a la gente le pareció extraño ver a tres aves en el expreso a Río de Janeiro. Una espátula, un tucán que revela un cuerpo pálido que nada pide a las mujeres locales y un bien formado flamenco naranja que tiene maravillado a un par de chicas y a la madre de estas, e iracundo al padre.

-¿Podemos cambiar de lugar, Lily? -pide cohibido el peliblanco- Si Cristina se entera, de seguro me mata.

-Por lo menos vas muy acorde a tu ave -recrimina la gótica-. Sonaré a Luan, pero muestro demasiada "pechuga". Y el pico no me ayuda.

Lo dicho por Lucy está justificado. El pico, si bien es voluminoso, le obliga a despejar el fleco de su cara y revelar sus ojos grises, aunque la parte inferior apenas tiene suficientes plumas y lentejuelas como para servirle de cuello. El resto, y en especial el sujetador, revela tanto que le da vergüenza y ganas de asesinar a su hermana más joven. Lincoln, a su vez, no podía evadir semejante nerviosismo. Detesta llevar tanga si no es por una noche especial, las plumas le causan urticaria y el pico, que esperaba fuese una imitación, creyó ver en él a un bicho ir de un ojo a otro.

Con el tiempo contado, a Lily le sorprendió ver que la gente ni siquiera se sorprende de ver aquellas enormes colinas que se alzan sobre la urbe carioca, aunque unos dos o tres dedicaron una mirada reverencial al llamado Cristo del Corcovado.

-¡Jesús quiere un abrazo! -oyeron gritar de la nada.

Bajando del autobús, no poca gente les dedicó miradas incendiarias. Si el enrojecimiento de Lucy por el sol no le bastó, la pena que le mortifica ahora es intensa. Lily solo podía sonreír, mientras que Lincoln casi fue golpeado. La razón: un nada discreto "llámame" de parte de aquellas mujeres del transporte y de otras más, obteniendo varios números en el proceso.

Con lo ajustado de su presupuesto, el Copacabana no era opción, al igual que los hoteles de la playa del mismo nombre. En alguna ocasión, antes de perderle todo rastro por culpa de la cantarina indiscreción de Luna, Hugh le comentó que debía tener cuidado en las favelas de Rio. Precios razonables, seguridad un tanto cuestionable, pero la experiencia de emular la película Ciudad de Dios es invaluable. Otra opción, las casas de huéspedes entre las zonas medias y bajas de la ciudad, conectadas entre las endebles construcciones de las zonas pobres y la opulencia del puerto y la costa.

Luego de una comida aceptable consistente en trozos de carne servido en espadas y un puré de camote dulce, y todavía con la mirada de la gente encima, vieron la hora. Diez minutos y tendrían que estar en el Sambódromo.

-Es imposible llegar -se disculpó Lincoln en el lobby, antes de quitarse el ridículo antifaz qie Lily le hizo llevar-. Creo que no sirvió de mucho que Luna me consiguiera los boletos.

-Acepta lo innegable, Lily -salmodia Lucy, quemada del busto para abajo-. Justo cuando tienes algo al alcance, la vida te lo arrebata a dentelladas y te deja una desdicha enorme... suspiro.

-¿Por lo menos sabes si son para mañana? -pregunta Liky, esperanzada- ¿O para el martes?

-No -responde Lincoln, atribulado-. Eran para hoy.

-Tenía razón con mi lectura del Tarot antes de venir -suspira Lucy-. La esperanza de Lily terminó cayendo, tuve que aprender algo de la peor forma y...

-¿Qué otra cosa?

-Todavía no sucede, Lincoln, pero debes prepararte para la peor caída que puedas presenciar.

Por una extraña coincidencia, Lucy pudo reconocer a un cierto jugador de soccer del que sabe, si la memoria le obliga a admitir, Lynn estuvo enamorada un tiempo hasta su retiro. Alto, con castaño y la piel bronceada, vestido con un traje de diseñador azul y con la nariz algo afilada.

-¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua, Lily? -pide la poetisa- De repente me dio un poco de sed.

-Claro.

Apenas se fue la rubia a una máquina expendedora, y sin mucha idea de cuántos reales valen un dólar, jaló un poco a Lincoln.

-Tal vez el viaje no esté tan perdido.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Luce? -inquiere el peliblanco.

-Quizás podamos compensar a nuestra hermana con algo demasiado trivial que con toda seguridad nos traiga dolor. ¿Ves a aquél hombre de azul?

-¿Cuál?

-Ése de allá -señala la pálida-. Ve y pregunta por su nombre.

-Creo que es algo tonto... ¿quieres que finja una caída?

-No solo eso -agrega Lucy-. Espero recuerdes ese estúpido reto viral de 2018.

-Ok, deja esto en mis manos -resuelve Lincoln-, pero tú vienes conmigo.

Claro está, no es la primera vez que Lincoln hace algo así de estúpido. Si fingir caerse en fiestas de cumpleaños con Luan e ir en calzoncillos en el aeropuerto de Orlando con su padre fue una insensatez rayana en la estupidez, esto, piensa, lo dejará peor.

Apenas entró Lily, ambos pusieron manos a la obra.

-Disculpe -llama Lincoln-, pero ¿podría darme su autógrafo para mi hermana por favor?

-Ella lo vio jugar soccer hace unos años y cree que usted es el mejor de todos -añade Lucy.

-Por mí, encantado -accede el ex-jugador-, señores...

-Loud -se apresura a responder Lincoln.

-¿Para quién firmo? -pregunta el antes estrella del París Saint-Germain y el Barcelona.

-Para Lily Loud.

Hasta ahora, el plan de Lucy ha tenido resultados. El pobre hombre no sospecha nada mientras firma una fotografía de sus últimos años de carrera.

-¿Puedes venir, Lily? -llama a voces el hombre del plan.

-¿Que quieres, Lincoln?

-Perdón por la molestia, pero ¿puede leer lo que escribió en la nota? -pide Lucy fingiendo timidez.

-Claro -accede de nueva cuenta el deportists retirado-. Para Lily Loud de tu amigo...

"Ya mordió", pensaron ambos Loud mayores.

-... Neymar...

Ni siquiera mencionó su nombre completo, tanto Lincoln como Lucy fingieron caer entre estertores, como si algo los golpeara en las piernas. El peliblanco cayó de bruces sobre su costado izquierdo, girando dos veces sobre su vientre, mientras que Lucy lo hizo sobre una silla tras ella, antes de ir a dar al suelo.

Desde luego, casi todos los presentes en el lugar se dieron el lujo de grabarlo.

Neymar no supo cómo responder en el momento. Lo más que se le ocurrió fue llevarse las manos a la cara y cubrirse, presa de la vergüenza que le hicieron pasar los aficionados en el cenit de su carrera profesional.

De doa cosas puede estar segura Lucy. Ella y Lincoln ahora serán la comidilla de Internet por hacer reír a Lily tras una desilusión... y volverán a casa mucho más pronto de lo que creen, pues un par de policías vieron todo el cuadro. Si bien les va... espera que en prisión le den algo de ropa.

~o~

 **Amado por muchos, despreciado por otros, Brasil... es enorme. Demasiado que ver, que oir y, odio decirlo, qué padecer. Tan referido por la cultura popular desde que los Simpson tocaron tierra en Rio por culpa de Lisa que tenía ganas de algo así.**

 **Fútbol, el Amazonas, las (si, linchenme señoritas) preciosas mujeres de casi todos colores (no se crean, que a las damas también les toca su "taquinho" de ojo)... y el hecho de que solo una ciudad, no recuerdo si São Salvador do Baía o Río de Janeiro, ha sido Corte y villa, vale decir, Ciudad Imperial. Amén del lado negro que la Historia da.**

 **Al demonio Maradona. El mejor jugador de fútbol de la historia, O Rei, Edson Arantes do Nascimento.**

 ***La fundación de São Paulo se dio entre finales del siglo XVI y principios del XVII por la Compañía de Jesús, en vista de la adhesión de la Corona portuguesa a la Española.**

 ***El llamado "Monumento a las Banderas" tiene una connotación siniestra. Las bandeiras eran grupos expedicionarios conformados por indígenas tupíes comandadoa por portugueses, españoles e incluso italianos y holandeses, generalmente desertores de la Armada. El más conocido esAntonio Raposo Tovares "el Viejo", avecindado en 1620 y a quien se atribuye la apertura de numerosos pasos en la región del río Paraná.**

 ***La picanha (pr. Picaña) es carne asada a las brasas en espadas. Antaño, se hacía en espadas de madera, pero se dio el cambio por razones de higiene y salubridad.**

 ***Neymar... ya denle un papel en una telenovela. Actorazo, el tipo... digan qué selección americana no ha sobrevivido a sus actuaciones.**

 **Próxima parada... Louds, saquen billeteras y rompan cochinitos.**

 _ **See you in tbe next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_


	18. Dulce droga

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Dulce droga**_

 **Lausana, Suiza**

 **3 de mayo de 2023**

 **Exterior de las oficinas del COI**

 **2:30 pm hora local**

Por poco y no la cuentan.

Lo que se supone sería una visita rápida para hacer una razonable petición para que el "Slalom gigante en trineo" fuera considerado un deporte olímpico, se convirtió en un infierno para tres personas.

-¡No sé si podamos contenerlas por más tiempo! -exclama Bobby mientras tira con fuerza de una correa.

-¡Por lo menos ustedes no contienen a Lynn, par de cabezas de huevo! -replica Clyde, resignado a ser cuñado de los Loud.

-¡Ya... no... puedo... detenerlas!-gime Lincoln, antes de que el arnés que detiene a Jordan se rompiera.

Un pequeño descuido, traducido en un calambre en el trasero de Clyde, fue lo que desató su infierno personal. Lincoln ya antes lidió con cerdos, osos, sus hermanas y cualquier bestia que el rudo ambiente escolar le puso, pero nada era comparado a una situación semejante. Si sus hermanas fueran perros de caza, peor aún, perros venteadores, saltarían sin misericordia sobre su presa. ¿Y qué puede ofrecer Suiza además de relojes de cucú y San Bernardos con todo y su famoso barrilito de brandy? Una sola cosa que las mujeres de la familia Loud atesoran mucho más que el oro, las joyas o el dinero. Un dulce aroma que desata los más salvajes impulsos de su humanidad para encontrar calma, aderezado con nueces, maníes, frutos secos o incluso galletas.

-¡CHOCOLATE! -bramaron al unísono Lori, Lynn, Lisa y Jordan, detectando ese dulce olor a la dulce droga a la que son adictas.

-¡¿Y por qué se te ocurrió traer a Jordan?! -increpó Clyde, aterrado de ver a Lori en ese estado.

-¡Porque la hermana de alguien -señaló molesto Lincoln a Bobby- se ofreció a cubrirlo en la Bodega!

-¡Era ella o Carl! -secundó el latino, antes de recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Lori- ¡Y habría preferido que fuera Nie-nie a tu novia!

-¿Perdón? -increpó el peliblanco.

-Disculpa, hermano, la costumbre. ¡Me refiero a la tuya, Clyde! -se excusó Bobby, antes de ceder un poco de terreno.

-¿Ahora soy el de la loca impulsiva? -protestó Clyde, aflojando un poco la presión.

Craso error, pues al escuchar Lynn que la llamaron "loca impulsiva" reaccionó y se soltó. Con idéntica reacción, Lori y Lisa se zafaron de las correas que las sujetaban. La rubia lo hizo de un tirón, mientras que la niña simplemente sacó una navaja del bolsillo y cortó la propia atadura. En cuanto a Jordan, se decidió simplemente a resignarse como Rocko, su viejo Jack Russell que despedazó la ropa del hombre del plan aquella extraña noche en que diera una fiesta de piscina en casa de sus padres.

El peor escenario que Lincoln les dibujó a horas de salir de Estados Unidos fue algo parecido a ese. Que sus hermanas y Jordan se descontrolaran apenas percibieran el dulce aroma del chocolate, razón por la que a Bobby se le ocurrió la idea de comprar, nada más bajar del avión, kilo y medio de chocolates en el aeropuerto y cuatro correas para perro. Conociendo a sus hermanas, era factible usarlas, pero con Jordan fue mera precaución. Ignoraba cómo reaccionaría ante el común vector de riesgo.

Dado que Lisa tenía un plano completo de Lausana, era natural que remarcara las zonas donde había buenas chocolaterías cercanas tanto al hotel donde se alojaban en Vevey como a la sede del Comité Olímpico Internacional. Por ello, no tardaron en encontrar una a menos de una milla.

Sorprendidos de ver que Jordan desistió, los tres creyeron que el daño a sus bolsillos sería menos al esperado.

Qué equivocados estaban los tres.

.

Le resulta extraño a Fiona ver a un tenista retirado haciendo una compra bastante sencilla. Apenas una caja de chocolates con relleno de fruta macerada en licor y le bastó para hacerse el día. Si hace diez años la castaña babeaba por el gran Roger Federer, no se imaginaba que lo tendría a quemarropa, pagando una cuenta más bien modesta, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

Por fin, está lejos de Royal Woods. No más tienda de ropa, no más Leni Loud, no más mentirle a su jefe sobre comprar con la competencia, no más levantar los desastres de clientes idiotas, no más preguntar por tallas que parecen ballena, no mas tarados vestidos de Ace Savvy y Jack Un-Ojo, no más inventarios faltantes por mocosos estúpidos y, sobre todo, no mas familia Loud.

-Que tenga un buen día, señor Bombón -suspira Fiona, demasiado acaramelada por tener de cerca a su Adonis frente a ella.

-¿Disculpe? -cuestiona sorprendido el ex-tenista.

-Quetengaunbuendía -se corrigió la encargada a toda prisa, sonrojada.

El deportista retirado, con ganas hace tiempo de pasar tiempo de calidad en casa, no se percató de un murmullo en el ambiente, ese imperceptible murmullo de pies corriendo hasta que puede percibirlo un poco tarde.

Ni siquiera Roger Federer pudo abrir la puerta, pues un vendaval armado por tres adictas al chocolate prácticamente despedazó la puerta de madera y vidrio, atacando los exhibidores con tal ferocidad que kilos y kilos de chocolate, incluso el del aparador de la caja, cayeron desapareciendo como si de una plantación en medio de una plaga de langostas se tratara.

-¿Quién demonios va a pagar por todos los daños? -preguntó furiosa Fiona.

-¡Mi nariz! -exclamó adolorido Federer, sujetando su cara y revelando la desviación del tabique nasal- ¡Mi hermosa y bella nariz!

-¡Chicas, cálmense! -llamó Lincoln desde lo que quedaba de la puerta, apenas llegaron él y compañía.

-¡Tú, pequeño gusano! -la castaña no dudó en alzar a Lincoln una cabeza del suelo, cosa que sus hermanas simplemente ignoraron- ¡Me arruinaste las cosas en Michigan! Ahora, te toca pagar...

-En tus sueños, Kershaw -protestó Bobby, recibiendo una mirada más que asesina.

La mirada qur le dedicó a Lincoln... es algo que el chico no podrá olvidar, aún cuando Lisa, en un acceso de irracionalidad pura, enloqueció y su hipersensibilidad al azúcar llevó a confundir sl cabello de Fiona con una cascada de chocolate.

~o~

Las instalaciones de la policía local lucen bastante decentes. Sin pintas de ningún tipo, sin rencillas entre los reos y sin problemas de ningún tipo. Por lo menos en las celdas destinadas a los mayores de edad.

En una esquina, Bobby se siente culpable por no haber detenido a Lori en cuanto pudo hacerlo. Si bien no sabía aún cómo es que se resuelve su proceso, una cosa es segura. Si no Lo deportan a Estados Unidos, puede pasar una temporada tras las rejas, aunque Lisa podría interceder... una vez que termine su lavado gástrico.

De menos el reloj de la oficina lo mantiene ocupado. No es el cucú que se imaginaba que vería en cualquier dependencia, pero le basta para considerar que su tiempo ha sido largo. O al menos así le ha parecido.

De una oficina adjunta, ve salir a Lincoln, sus hermanas, Clyde y Jordan junto a cuatro funcionarios del departamento de inmigración.

-Dado que usted y la señorita Lori Marie Loud son los responsables de los menores que les acompañan, la Corte decidió que puede irse libre de cargos -dijo el funcionario del Consulado americano en Lausana.

-Dato che tu e la signorina Lori Marie Loud siete responsabili per i bambini che vi accompagnano, la Corte ha deciso che potete andare gratuitamente -se encargó de traducir el segundo funcionario, un joven delgado castaño de larga nariz, al italiano-

-Da Sie und Miss Lori Marie Loud für die Kinder, die Sie begleiten, verantwortlich sind, hat der Gerichtshof entschieden, dass Sie kostenlos gehen können -hizo lo propio la tercera, una castaña de piel rojiza, en alemán-.

-Puisque vous et Mlle Lori Marie Loud êtes responsables des enfants qui vous accompagnent, le tribunal a décidé que vous pouviez y aller gratuitement -tradujo a su vez un cuarto traductor al francés, un viejo de amplio mostacho.

-Ustedes podrán salir con toda libertad del territorio de la Confederación Helvética -prosiguió el americano-, pero ya no volverán a poner pie en él.

-Sarai in grado di lasciare il territorio della Confederazione elvetica in completa libertà, ma non ci metti più piede su di esso. -concluyó el italiano.

-Sie werden das Territorium der Helvetischen Konföderation in völliger Freiheit verlassen können, aber Sie werden es nicht mehr betreten. -repitió la de habla alemana.

-Vous pourrez quitter le territoire de la Confédération helvétique en toute liberté, mais vous ne pourrez plus y mettre les pieds. -hizo lo propio el francoparlante.

-Soy la perrita faldera de la nazi a mi izquierda -bromeó el empleado consular, recibiendo miradas cómplices de la suiza-germana y el francófono.

-Io sonno la... ¡Oye! -increpó el italiano.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, Bobby suspiró aliviado.

En el aeropuerto, les hicieron varias notificaciones, ninguna de ellas agradable. Los costos de los daños a la chocolatería donde Fiona trabaja los pagará Lisa, así como la mercancía perdida, la rinoplastía de urgencia de Roger Federer y los gastos médicos de ello desprendidos. La solicitud que ingresaran Lincoln y Clyde al COI (con el apoyo de Lisa y Lynn) fue rechazada de tajo por el incidente y, lo más remotamente gracioso, la malhumorada castaña publicó el suceso, con lujo de exageración, al grado de decir a medio mundo que los Loud son una banda de delincuentes idiotas.

-¿Crees que es gracioso? -cuestionó Lincoln, molesto, por ver cómo fue que Jordan le dio "Me divierte" a aquella publicación.

-No, tonto -río la castaña clara, antes de mostrarle al chico quienes reaccionaron con tal reacción.

Ni bien puso atención, vio que sus padres le dieron sendos "Me enoja", haciendo que él y sus hermanas deseen, muy en serio, no llegar a casa.

~o~

 **Chocolates finos, relojes de cucú, San Bernardos con todo y barril, la Guardia Suiza del Vaticano y el hecho de que varias organizaciones como el COI, FIFA y la ONU tengan sus instalaciones más importantes en Suiza es lo que me viene a la memoria, más allá del hecho de tener un sistema educativo inflexible, el servicio militar más rígido de toda Europa Occidental y políticas internas poco, si no es que nada, laxas. Ello, sin mencionar la oficialidad de tres idiomas como lenguas oficiales y la alta población armenia que ha migrado.**

 **¡Dios! Debo confesar que no soy gay... pero de serlo o de ser mujer, el sr. Federer tendría un lugar muy especial en mi ropa interior. Al demonio con que juegue uno de los deportes más aburridos del planeta.**

 ***El Comité Olímpico Internacional (COI) tiene su sede en Lausana desde su fundación en 1894 aproximadamente, de la mano de Pierre de Fredy, Barón de Coubertin, presidente hasta 1926, si mal no recuerdo.**

 ***A propósito de Lausana, es la ciudad más norteña del Lago de Ginebra. No, nada espirituoso.**

 ***¿A dónde creen que va a parar buena parte del cacao cosechado en México y Guatemala? Entre Suiza y Bélgica tienen pleno control, aunque últimamente los costos del cacao africano han pegado un poco. Mantienen costos pero baja la calidad.**

 ***El chiste de los traductores... culpen a los Simpson.**

 **Preparen repelentes, señores, que Centroamérica y los mosquitos no perdonan. Y, les informo, ya cayó una sugerencia, pero tendrán que esperar. Ratas... lo que me espera con algo demasiado complejo.**

 ** _See you in the next fiction._**

 ** _Sam the Stormbringer._**


	19. Fantasma verde

**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Fantasma verde**_

 **Cerro La Muerte, Costa Rica**

 **11 de abril de 2032**

 **Selva de Monteverde**

 **Mediodía, hora local**

-Malditos mosquitos... -maldice Kat, con cada manotazo que da para ahuyentar a semejantes alimañas de su piel-... ¿Qué el gobierno no hace nada?

-Con los mosquitos, no señor -espeta el traductor a su mando-. Nosotros venimos por eso.

Con cautela, la pareja se acercó a un claro sin exponerse. Habían hecho dos horas desde que salieron a pie del poblado de Piedra, en el estado de San José, y lo único que han encontrado han sido mosquitos, excremento de aves y apenas una que otra semilla de algo que Kat cree que es un aguacate. No repara en que están en medio de la nada en suelo tico, cosa que implica mosquitos, aves raras y la amenaza -cree la agente de la DEA- de pumas, jaguares, mapaches o incluso algún animal exótico de aquella extraña selva de helechos.

Le desagrada hacer tareas de reconocimiento. Si el par de años que pasó en una base naval en Hawaii le sirvió de algo, es saber que los mosquitos son siempre mosquitos. Eso, y reconocer que odia explorar.

-¿Nada? -preguntó el traductor, moreno de piel y de maneras más bien propias de un cazador.

-Nada de nada. Aquí solo hay selva y más selva -respondió Kat con molestia.

-De seguro estamos en una zona muerta... _aquí dos Victor uno a campamento -_ prueba en español, recibiendo solo estática mientras avanzan- _... Dos Victor uno, respondan... no se oye ni verga._

-Deben tener inhibidores -estima la chica-. Es eso o es la selva.

Si bien Kat debió ajustarse a normativas policiales estándar, se permitió vestir con lo que creyó, una vez fuera de alcance, más cómodo que el pesado uniforme que la policía militar le proporcionó. Un pantalón deportivo verde, una blusa blanca sin mangas bajo el chaleco antibalas y una gorra de béisbol de los Angelinos de Anaheim no es precisamente algo para vestir en una misión de ese calibre. No con la constante de los francotiradores de los cárteles centroamericanos, vulgares pedacitos de bestias más grandes como los de Cali en Colombia y los Zetas en México.

-¿Y por qué no se pone el uniforme? -cuestionó el moreno.

-Da mucho calor -respondió ella, aplicándose una nueva capa de bloqueador-. Además es muy pesado y trabajo mejor así.

-¿No la destituyen?

-Solo si alguien me levanta un reporte.

-No muy buena...

Ignorando ese comentario, ambos siguieron su marcha. No le importa ser de pocas palabras cuando trabaja en campo fuera del país, pero eso le ha permitido tener un rígido estilo de vida muy distinto al que le esperaba de seguir como censora de contenidos en Google. Se olvidó de la enorme rueda hámster en el primer piso, la silla de masajes y una habitación donde podía hacer destrozos cuando sintiera la necesidad por un horario igual de exigente, viajes pagados por el Gobierno (y los contribuyentes) y el riesgo de muerte alto los siete días de la semana.

Un aleteo, seguido de un desgarrador aullido, le pusieron los pelos de punta. Volteando al origen de ese aullido, se percató de que solo era un águila arpía "invitando" a cenar a un mono de aquella inhóspita región. No pasó mucho tiempo para que otro par de aleteos la distrajeran.

A diferencia del primer aleteo, las aves que sobrevolaron su cabeza eran muy diferentes entre sí. Una, al parecer bastante fea, tenía un plumaje en tonos verde y pardo, pero la otra fue la que le perdió. Un brillante manto verde, apenas interrumpido por un plumón rojo bajo la pechuga, le roba el aliento. Un pico, más apto para despedazar fruta, una cola de veinticuatro pulgadas en un tono de verde muy brillante y una cabeza cuyas plumas se ven redondeadas sin copete, terminan por embelezar su mirada.

-¿Qué es eso, Chuy? -preguntó Kat de nueva cuenta, mandando al diablo las formalidades.

-Es un quetzal, señor -respondió el funcionario menor, sin dar mucha importancia a las aves-. No quedan muchos, y los narcos desmontan sus selvas para sembrar marihuana y opio.

-Es... precioso...

-Dicen que los mayas y los aztecas se los llevaban de aquí para cortar sus plumas -agregó "Chuy".

-¿Y para qué?.

-Para sus penachos y cosas así -contestó el moreno, antes de recibir una señal en la radio.

- _... os... en... ...rte.._

-¿Puedes aclarar la señal? -pidió Kat, preparando una bengala por si acaso.

-Voy a intentar -decide "Chuy".

Le tomó medio minuto para aclarar la estática recibida. Por un segundo, pensaba que eran aficionados a la radiodifusión de onda corta o alguna estación de radio local, pero se oyó con claridad la frase _"chínguense a esos gringos"_.

Ansiosa, solo esperaba volver. El recibir esa señal no es sino indicio de algún ilícito. Desea que este asunto termine para poder ir a San José y dar buena cuenta de una cena abundante antes de volver a casa.

"Ojalá que Zach me pague el salvarle la vida en ese restaurante de Panamá trayéndome aquí", pensó antes de que su guía y traductor lograse contactar.

~o~

 **Si hay un país que en América me de curiosidad por su fauna, Costa Rica está en el cuarto sitio de mi lista. ¿Islas de las Siete Muertes? Buen intento, Parque Jurásico. Pero si. Desde mariposas que serían la envidia de los coleccionistas hasta ornitólogos que se volverían ciegos de tanto color son libres de culpa.**

 **Empero, les tocó padecer un poco de lo que en México tenemos. Narcos, desmonte de selvas... aunque hay que reconocerlo. No hay servicio militar, y por lógica no tienen ejército hasta donde sé.**

 ***La selva nubosa de Monteverde cubre buena parte del país, incluyendo a la capital San José. Para rápido, abarca más o menos desde el sur y el este de Alajuela hasta el oriente de la cordillera de Talamanca, entre los departamentos de Limón (no se burlen) y Puntarenas.**

 ***Hay dos subespecies de quetzal. La tratada aquí es más sudoriental, mientras que la que conocemos en México y Guatemala prefiere las tierras altas en Chiapas (Mexico), Huehuetenango, Quiché, Alta y Baja Verapaz y Totonicapan. Ambas se alimentan de frutos oleosos como el tepeguacate, y tal es su importancia que sus plumas eran objetos de culto. Cabe decir que es el ave nacional de Guatemala, la mera verga... puta, ya se me metió lo chapín por los doblajes de Ronald Ramirez MacKay.**

 ***Aunque no toqué el tema ni de broma hasta ahora, Costa Rica ha sido parte del Imperio Mexicano, dada su dependencia respecto de la Capitanía General de Guatemala.**

 **Próxima parada... charros... de vuelta a los Balcanes.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer.**_

 **Hey, pedí tacos, no tacos dorado... ¿en serio así son aquí? Ok, gracias.**


	20. Licor de ciruela en el desayuno

**_Disclaimer 1_ : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.**

 ** _Disclaimer 2_ : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.**

 _ **32 lugares**_

 _ **Licor de ciruela en el desayuno**_

 **En algún lugar del Danubio, Serbia**

 **21 de junio de 2017**

 **6:39 am, hora local**

Lo último que quiso hacer en sus vacaciones es ver la cara de sus alumnos otra vez. Ahora, Agnes se esfuerza por descansar mientras descarga toda su pereza en una barca rentada en dirección a Belgrado bajo el rojizo amanecer mientras come una baclava rellena de nueces por desayuno.

Enseñar por segundo año consecutivo a aquél grupo fue como una sacudida de aquél toro mecánico en Manitoba el año pasado. Tener que soportar la falta de compromiso de Lincoln con las manualidades, las alergias de Clyde, las constantes quejas del padre de Liam sobre "las horribles medicinas de la ciudad", la agresividad de Jordan-niña en los juegos de quemados o las negociaciones turbias que Chandler ejerce sobre sus compañeros cada que no tiene la tarea hecha. Todo ello es una reverenda, y no puede describirlo mejor sin niños frente a ella, patada en el trasero que ha tenido que soportar.

Le agrada el ambiente. Nada como las aves cantoras por la mañana para alegrarse la mañana. Eso y saber que su casa está a salvo de los estudiantes resentidos. Tal vez dejarla a cargo de Lincoln y alguna de sus hermanas no haya sido la mejor idea, pero es mejor él o Clyde a que lo hiciera la nueva, Stella, o Rusty y sus supuestos encantos con las chicas que no son otras que su maestra de piano, su niñera de la universidad y la hija de sus vecinos, a quien sabe hastante redonda en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Tuvo que llevar de mala gana al entrenador Pacowski y a la enfermera Patty. Si se sentía terrible al enterarse hace poco más de un año que sus alumnos se aprovecharon del enamoramiento del que ella fue objeto por parte del robusto recién casado para usar el paracaídas el resto del año escolar, lo hizo fatal a la hora de querer negarse a compartir el viaje que había planeado por meses.

Oirlo roncar es como la vieja motocicleta del conserje. Un modelo descuidado cuyo motor ni siquiera debería sonar.

"Pobre, ingenua Patty. No sabe con qué pedazo de mentiroso fue a caer", pensó mientras se llevó otra baclava a la boca. Al menos, en su experiencia tiene razón para detestar que arruinara su vacación. Su obsesión con el baile irlandés, esa uña enterrada crónica del dedo gordo del pie a la que le salió un absceso enorme, ese reciente gusto adquirido por el slivovitz y la muscatova... si, definitivamente no sabe con qué hombre se fue a meter. Y eso, sin mencionar la colonia barata que usa

Tiene suerte de que la temporada de soccer haya terminado. No soportaría estar en la tormenta de balas en que suelen convertirse los partidos entre el Partizan y el Estrella Roja, menos verse envuelta en un deporte que, si bien practicó siendo adolescente, detesta profundamente.

Por lo menos agradece que Pacowski sepa algo de navegación fluvial. La embarcación necesitaba una nueva banda para el motor y un ligero calafateo en las duelas de popa provocadas por el último grupo que la alquiló, por lo que espera que les hagan un pequeño descuento al menos.

Un profundo bostezo terminó con su calma. Siempre odió escuchar bostezar al entrenador cada vez que dormita en su oficina y tiene que hacer de recadera si Cheryl pretextaba organizar "documentos importantes del director Huggins" que resultaban ser gestiones para sus regalos a sí misma el día de la secretaria.

Del único camarote (ya que ella misma se vio relegada a ocupar la cabina) salió la figura de Patty. Le resulta curioso, pues lo usual (cree) es que los recién casados se la pasen visitando cualquier otro sitio, mucho más interesante que una barca rentada en la mitad de los Balcanes. París, Roma, Hawaii, incluso Tonga, pero no. Tenían que estropearle el viaje precisamente a ella.

-Buen día, Agnes -saludó la enfermera Patty, vestida de pantalón corto verde y blusa blanca.

-Buen día -devolvió Johnson con sequedad-. Supongo.

-¿No cree que este lugar es lindo?

-Dile eso a un kosovar, Patricia -arremete la castaña-, y seguro puede volarte la cabeza de un tiro.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Solo si recuerdas que tú y el entrenador terminaron por arruinarme las vacaciones -bufó Agnes, antes de buscar algo de comer en la hielera de la cabina.

-Si quieres verlo así...

Todo el plan que Agnes tenía, odia reconocer, se fue por la borda en el mero instante en que ella misma se ofreció a llevarlos al aeropuerto. Como el viaje de los Pacowski se estropeó por una imprevista huelga de operadores aéreos en Palma de Mallorca y en Valencia, les hicieron lugar en el mismo vuelo que a ella la llevaría a Belgrado.

En la hielera, Agnes encontró un emparedado de carne salada y dos botellas, una de jugo de naranja y, menuda sorpresa que se llevó, otra de slivovitz. Todo cuanto aquella pareja le dejó. Habría querido compartirla con alguien, tal vez el director Huggins o incluso con los padres de alguno de los estudiantes que tuvo a su cargo.

Desganada, olfateó la bebida. No quería empezar el día con esos ronquidos martillando su cabeza, aunque quizás, solo quizás, un trago con su desayuno no le caiga tan mal junto a esa última pieza de baclava

La calma que sintió en ese momento se vio cortada. Los Pacowski, ansiosos de pasar tiempo de calidad, pasaron frente a ella desnudos y saltaron por la proa. Si no pocos estudiantes se desvivían por la suplente, debían hacerlo por la esbelta silueta de la enfermera.

Respirando profundo, la idea de dejar viuda a la enfermera se le antojó interesante... pero ni siquiera tiene las agallas para dañar a nadie a propósito mucho menos mentir al respecto. Tranquila, solo se decidió a relajarse pese al imprevisto, dejando que los sonidos del día más largo del año y los rayos del sol hagan su trabajo mientras lee una revista y decide tomar rumbo hacia las Puertas de Hierro.

Después de todo, sus vacaciones no podrían estar más arruinadas. Al menos, sus vacaciones tal y como las planeó.

~o~

 **Si hay algo bueno en Serbia, carajo. Siempre se ensombrece con los conflictos balcánicos de finales del siglo pasado. La purga de los bosnios, el sangriento conflicto de Kosovo, la bestialidad de los Cascos Azules (Gracias, Billy)...**

 **Dejando de lado eso, hay algunas cosas con que se dan a respetar. Digo, junto con los croatas son pesos pesados en el waterpolo, su arquitectura es resultado de los distintos y conflictivos periodos de su historia, y si bien la península perdió importancia con la llamada Era de los Descubrimientos en favor de España y Portugal, su territorio fue clave en la SGM para los soviéticos... a pesar de que Yugoslavia fue dirigida por Josip Bros "Tito".**

 ***Históricamente, Serbia se considera sucesora de Yugoslavia, si bien el territorio ha experimentado pérdidas.**

 ***La baclava es un postre muy común en los países eslavos. Puede decirse que es una suerte de empanada hecha con pasta filo, y no hojaldre, que puede rellenarse de nueces o frutos secos.**

 ***La rakia, como ya se ha dicho (léase Vatreni), es un licor similar al brandy. Mientras que el slivovitz es un destilado del fermento del mosto de ciruela, la muscatova lo es de la uva de cepa moscatel. Se puede especiar con clavo, anís o alcaravea.**

 ***El río Danubio es una importante vía fluvial en el Este de Europa. Con sus fuentes en la Selva Negra de Turingia (Alemania), cruza Alemania, Austria, Eslovaquia, Hungría, Croacia, Serbia, Rumanía, Bulgaria y Ucrania, donde desemboca. Sirve de frontera natural entre los Balances y los montes Cárpatos, siendo su punto más estrecho las Puertas de Hierro, a varios kilómetros de Belgrado. Una garganta que comparte frontera con Rumanos.**

 **Próximo destino... Jml es algo que voy a disfrutar un chingo lmL**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_


End file.
